Frozen
by FoxyKhai0209
Summary: Based on the movie Frozen. This story's about the 12 princes. In Arendelle's fair kingdom, a ruler did appear. Born with a secret power so great, alone, Vert stayed in fear. Although the force was hidden, one day he let it go. And all the land was covered in eternal ice and snow. Now Max along with his older brother A.J. must find Vert and convince him to bring back summer.
1. Icy Accident

**Hi, there. This special crossover story for Hot Wheels Battle Force 5 & Max Steel Reboot. This is a base as Disney Frozen movie. I hope you'll like it.**

* * *

 **Icy Accident**

On a very top of the frozen mountains of Arendelle where a pool of frozen ice laid in the ground until Arendelle's ice harvesters arrived to sing their job. As they used their axes to cut the ice while the two young girls with a young reindeer decided to do their job too.

 _Born of cold and winter air_

 _And mountain rain combining_

 _This icy force both foul and fair_

 _Has a frozen heart worth mining_

 _So cut through the heart, cold and clear_

 _Strike for love and strike for fear_

 _See the beauty, sharp and sheer_

 _Split the ice apart!_

 _And break the frozen heart_

 _Hyup! Ho! Watch your step! Let it go!_

 _Hyup! Ho! Watch your step! Let it go!_

 _Beautiful!_

 _Powerful!_

 _Dangerous!_

 _Cold!_

 _Ice has a magic, can't be controlled_

 _Stronger than one! Stronger than ten!_

 _Stronger than a hundred men!_

 _Hyup!_

 _Born of cold and winter air_

 _And mountain rain combining!_

 _This icy force both foul and fair_

 _Has a frozen heart worth mining!_

 _Cut through the heart, cold and clear!_

 _Strike for love and strike for fear!_

 _There's beauty and there's danger here_

 _Split the ice apart!_

 _Beware the frozen heart..._

It was night and the ice harvesters soon decided that it was time to end it and call off for the night as they walked down the mountain back to the Kingdom with full of blocks of ice. The two younger girls follows them with their small two ice blocks placed them on their sled. "Come, Furbo!" The two young girls named the young reindeer, Furbo as he pulls the sled following the ice harvesters.

Down at the Kingdom of Arendelle, the night sky was awake with a colorful aurora dancing in the sky. In the Kingdom, where a royal family who were much loved by their people especially the 12 young princes.

The first is Vert. He's the first born of the 12 princes. He loves everyone in the Kingdom especially his parents and his 11 brothers. He likes riding back horse, playing chess and likes to drink tea as his break time. Also he's very close to A.J. and Maxwell. His favorite color is red.

The second is A.J., he and Vert are very close each other, sharing extreme sports and A.J. even likes pull a prank on his 11 brothers and everyone else. And A.J. is very fearless. A.J. have a strong bond to his youngest brother, Maxwell. His favorite color is white.

The third is Stanford, he is very loyalty, gentleman, and kind person and the leader of the fraternal quintuplet of Roberto, Ven-Ghan, Sherman, and Spinner. Stanford likes to play harp, flute, and violin for his beautiful melody music. He's very handsome and charming which attract all the princesses and that made his 11 brothers a bit jealous but Stanford still love his brothers. His favorite color is purple.

The fourth is Roberto, he is the oldest of the fraternal quintuplet of Stanford, Ven-Ghan, Sherman, and Spinner. He's very intelligence and wise. Roberto likes to read books and learn how to speak Spanish. He is very close to Stanford whenever he feels bad he always cheers him up. His 11 brothers gave him a nickname Berto. His favorite color is lime green.

The fifth is Ven-Ghan, he is the oldest of the fraternal quintuplet of Stanford, Roberto, Sherman, and Spinner. He likes to go on an adventure throughout the world also hunts down treasure. Also love animals. He's very close to Stanford and Berto also his 11 brothers gave him a nickname Ven. His favorite color is magenta.

The sixth is Sherman, he is the oldest and the tallest of the fraternal quintuplet of Stanford, Roberto, Ven-Ghan, and Spinner. Like his brother, Berto, he is very intelligence and wise. He's also quite shy when he sees new people around and speaks to them quietly. His favorite color is dark blue.

The seventh is Spinner, he is the oldest and shortest of the fraternal quintuplet of Stanford, Roberto, Ven-Ghan, and Sherman. Like his brother, A.J., he like to pull a prank on someone especially to his 11 brothers. He is very close to Sherman and gave him enough courage to talk to people. Spinner likes making jokes which made his brothers to laugh at his jokes. His favorite color is light blue.

The eighth is Tezz, like his two older brothers, Berto and Sherman, he is very intelligence and wise. He is also very truthful. Tezz like to experiment to his projects also learn how to speak Russia. He's very close to Stanford, Berto, and Ven. Sometime he feels lonely but his 11 brothers are always there. Tezz also shared with Sherman because they both look taller. He likes strolling around the royal garden and to see beautiful flowers. His favorite color is copper.

The ninth is Zoom, he is the oldest of the fraternal twin of Bartholomew. Zoom likes going outside getting fresh air also likes to learn fighting skills. Sometime he hates the cold if there's winter. But Zoom likes to play fun in the snow with his 11 brothers. He's very close to Vert whenever he feels down Vert will always cheers him up. Zoom also has a special sensing ability if he use his ability like someone is telling the truth he'll trust anyone or anybody. But when he sense something's wrong he does not trust anyone or anybody. His favorite color is yellow.

The tenth is Bartholomew, he is the oldest of the fraternal twin of Zoom. He sometime bullies his brothers and everyone else but his fraternal twin brother, Zoom is there he will tell him to stop it or else he'll break his bones with several hits of his fighting skills! Bartholomew is close to A.J., Sherman, and Spinner. Also his 11 brothers gave him a nickname Butch. His favorite color is indigo.

The eleventh is Kirby, he is the oldest of the fraternal twin of Maxwell. He is very carefree, cheerful, and playful boy. Kirby is very curious when he sees something new he never know before. He is very close to Stanford, Berto, Ven, and Tezz. His favorite color is light brown

The twelfth is Maxwell, he is the youngest of the fraternal twin of Kirby. He is very close to his two older brothers, Vert and A.J. when they play each other along with his 9 older brothers. Maxwell is very carefree, cheerful, and playful like his twin brother, Kirby. Also he is very fearless just like his older brother A.J. His 11 brothers gave him a nickname Max. His favorite color is blue.

The 12 princes are slept in one room and they were sleeping peaceful. Except one; a three year old Max was feeling jumpy as he jumped on his older brother, Vert's bed, full of energy. "Vert. Psst…" The youngest prince hopped on top of his older brother whispering, "Vert. Wake up, wake up, wake up!"

"Max, go back to sleep," Vert whispered, pretending to be tried.

Max sigh, "I just can't! The sky's awake so I'm awake. So we have to play along with our brothers," Max squeaked as he laid on top of Vert, who was still trying to sleep. "Go play by yourself," Vert whispered as he playfully knocked Max over to the floor. Max sat on the floor with a disappointed face until he smiled once an idea came to him. Yet again, he hopped on top of his brother and slyly, "Do you wanna build a snowman?" This time Vert gave Max the same sly smile with his eyes open, "Okay. Wake up our brothers, Max." He said and Max giggled as he run over his 10 older brothers to wake them up one by one.

As they all wake up, they sneak out of their bedroom and run down the hallway as they sneak to the ballroom as Max excitedly chanted, "Come on, come on, come on, come on, come on!" Vert tried his best to try shush his little brother. As the 12 princes entered the ballroom, Max was hopping up and down. "Do the magic, do the magic!"

Beginning to start showing his gift. When he was born, he was blessed with magical icy powers that can be well enjoyed to all 12 brothers. Vert moved his hands around as he showed off bits of snowflakes twirling around with a small gust of cool wind in his palms. Vert look at his 11 brothers and ask, "Ready?" They all nodded, as Vert threw the snowball to the ceiling that turned into smaller snowflakes like fireworks that fell down to the floor, "This is amazing!" Max exclaimed with joyful tone.

"Watch this," Vert commanded as he stomped his right foot and the ballroom's floor was covered in blue crystal ice as the 12 brothers laughed. Then, they all skated around while the ballroom's floor was filled with snow as they began to build a snowman. Max and his twin brother Kirby sat on the throne while their 10 brothers put the finishing touches to the snowman until they showed it off to Max and Kirby, Vert made a low funny voice, "Hi, I'm Steel, and I like warm hugs."

Max and Kirby jumped from the throne to give the snowman as hug as they laughed, "We love you Steel!" Vert then helped Max and Kirby move Steel around the ballroom with his powers as they spun around in circles, laughing and cheering. They then went down a snow made slide, which caused all 12 brothers to land in a pile of snow.

"Vert, catch me!" Max cheered as he jumped off and Vert made a snow pillar, "Caught ya, Max!" Vert cheered, "Again!" Max jumped off again and Vert made another pillar. But Max jump so fast and try to keep up to catch him, "Wait, Max!" Vert yelled but the youngest brother didn't hear him.

"Max, slow down!" A.J. shouted but Max didn't listen. Vert slipped and his back hit the icy floor, he look up and saw Max jumped from the last snow pillar, "Max!" All of the 11 brothers shouted worriedly and Vert extended his hand but at the same time accidentally released a wisp of his magic. That hit Max in the head and him to topple onto the soft snow rendering him unconscious but unharmed.

"Max!" All of the 11 brothers rush to their youngest brother. Vert holding Max gently in his arms, "Is he okay?" Kirby asked worried about his twin brother, "I dunno," Spinner said and a gasp escape from Vert's lips when he saw a white streak hair appear. Less than two seconds, causing the 11 princes to panic. They could do was scream, "MAMA! PAPA! UNCLE!" As the 11 brothers gather around they all wrapped themselves around their youngest brother, Max in fear.

Vert whimpering, "You're okay, Max… I got you," his ice magic began to uncontrollably cover the ballroom in white, while destroying the snowman in the process. Then, the 11 brothers heard the doors to the ballroom burst open and run in the king, queen, and uncle.

The three adults gasped, "Vert what have you done? This is getting out of hand," as they rush over, "It was an accident. I'm sorry Max," Vert said as the 12 princes' mother, Molly picked up Max from Vert's arms and now onto her arms. She gasp in shock, "He's ice cold!"

"I know where we have to go." King Jim said before he face his brother-in-law, "Forge, I want you to stay to keep on eye your 10 nephews. While me, Molly and my two sons go and find help," he said, "I wanna come too," Kirby said, "No, Kirby. You're staying here," Forge said, "But-"

"Don't worry about your twin. He'll be fine as soon we find help," Queen Molly said, "The trolls?" Sherman guessed, "Yes. C'mon, let's go." As they all left the castle and with two horses galloped to the forest. While leaving behind a trail of frost which caught the attention of the two young girls along with their young reindeer.

"What's that sis," the blonde-haired girl asked, "It's ice. C'mon let's follow the trail," the dark brown-haired girl said. Both young girls ride their young reindeer, Furbo follow the trail, they aren't heavy so he could carry them with ease. Once there, the two young girls hide behind a rock as the royal family stepped into the center of a stone circle surrounded obelisk both big and small.

"Please... Help! My son!" King Jim called as all of the rocks starts to move and roll towards the royal family. As the rocks surrounded them they reveal themselves as trolls, "It's the King!" The male troll said as the other trolls began to wonder. The two young girls and their reindeer watch in awe and shock of seeing this, "Hey sis… are those… Trolls…?" The blonde-haired girl asked, "Shush! I'm trying to listen," a female troll snapped as she change her stone form to troll form. When Furbo gave her a lick on the cheek. The female troll smiled at them, "Cuties. I'm gonna keep you!" She then pull the three into a hug.

Back with the royal family. The eldest troll, Pabbie walks to them and bow down to them, "Your Majesty," then the eldest troll gently hold Vert's hand and ask, "Born with the powers or cursed?"

"Born. And they're getting stronger." King Jim said Pabbie walk over to Queen Molly who knelt down as he placed his hand on Max's forehead, "You are lucky it wasn't his heart. The heart is not so easily changed, but the head can be persuaded." He said, "Do what you must," Queen Molly said.

Pabbie retrieved the wisp from Max's forehead and swirl it around. The wisp show images of Max, his 10 brothers and Vert using his magical ice power full of fun. "I recommend we remove all magic, even memories of magic to be safe... But don't worry, I'll leave the fun." Then Pabbie erases all about Vert's ice power and placed the wisp back onto Max's forehead who made murmur in his sleep. "He will be okay."

"But he won't remember I have powers?" Vert asked sadly tone, "It's for the best." King Jim said, "Listen to me, Vert, your power will only grow." Pabbie show images of an older Vert using his powers full of joy, "There is beauty in it..." And suddenly the images went red which fright Vert, "But also great danger. You must learn to control it. Fear will be your enemy."

Then monsters appear and attack the older Vert and that made Vert gasp in fright as he went behind his father in fear. "No. We'll protect him. He can learn to control it. I'm sure. Until then, we'll lock the gates. We'll reduce the staff. We will limit his contact with people and keep his powers hidden from everyone... including Max."

And as it was said so was it done. King Jim told his 10 sons to keep secret about Vert's powers from Max since he doesn't remember about Vert's powers. Now the 12 princes were given different rooms but stay close each other while Vert's room is far from them. Max asks his father, why his older brother, Vert doesn't stay close with him and his brothers, "It's because Vert is getting older and will need his own room for more space," King Jim said to his youngest son.

Max decided to visit Vert, he run down the hallway and once he got there, he saw Vert was about to enter his own room. Vert glance at Max over his shoulder and sees the white streak on Max's hair which made Vert afraid if he hurt his brother again. So he enter his room and close his door shut leaving Max to wonder why his older brother is so… afraid.

Behind Max is his 10 older brothers watching their youngest brother standing alone in the hallway, "Should we tell Max about… the accident?" Zoom asked, "No. Our father told us not to tell him." Tezz said, "So… what're we gonna do," Kirby asked, "There's has to be a way to reconnect Vert."

"We can't. Vert is too afraid if he hurts our younger brother, Max again or us. He just wanted us to be safe. So he shut himself away. There's nothing we can do," A.J. said with sad tone. The 10 princes head to their own rooms feeling so sad about Vert shutting away from the world.

* * *

 **Okay! I hope you like this story. The next chapter will come up soon. Please review. :)**


	2. Do You Want to Build a Snowman?

**New chapter is on. This will be a song of "Do You Want to Build a Snowman?" Enjoy the song. :)**

* * *

 **Do You Want to Build a Snowman?**

Few weeks later, snow began to fall and Max is excited and decided to play with his 11 older brothers. Vert can't go play in the snow as he stay inside his room. But Max want Vert to play and try to convince his older brother as Max knocks Vert's door.

 _Max: Vert?  
Do you want to build a snowman?_

 _Come on, let's go and play!_

 _I never see you anymore_

 _Come out the door_

 _It's like you've gone away!_

 _We used to be best buddies_

 _And now we're not_

 _I wish you would tell me why!_

 _Do you want to build a snowman?_

 _It doesn't have to be a snowman..._

 _Vert: Go away, Max.  
Max: Okay, bye…_

In Vert's room, he was looking out the window seeing his brothers playing. He wanted to play with them again but when his hands touches the window frost emerged. Vert jerk his hands away in fear. His father bought him a pair of white gloves, "The gloves will help. See? Conceal it." King Jim said, "Don't feel it," Vert said then both son and father say together, "Don't let it show." Few years later, the 12 princes grew and so is Vert's powers. Max then try again to play with him along with his 10 older brothers.

 _Max: Do you want to build a snowman?_

 _Or ride our bike around the halls?_

 _I think some company is overdue,_

 _I've started talking to the pictures on the walls!_

 _(Hang in there, Joan.)_

 _It gets a little lonely,_

 _All these empty rooms,_

 _Just watching the hours tick by..._

 _(tick-tock, tick-tock, tick-tock, tick-tock)_

Vert's powers are getting stronger as he freeze his room's wall which scared him, "I'm scared! It's getting stronger!" King Jim tried to calm down his eldest son, "Getting upset only makes it worse. Calm down," he approached his son to take his hands. But Vert flinched and back away, "No! Don't touch me! Please, I don't wanna hurt you," Queen Molly and Uncle Forge walk up beside King Jim, worried that Vert won't calm down.

Another few years later. The 12 princes grew up and Vert's powers are getting very stronger. 13 year old Max walk passed Vert's room since he gave up trying to get him to play. Max went to his parents' room as they were going on a trip. His 10 brothers are there, giving their parents a hug, "See you in two weeks," 16 year old Sherman said.

"Be careful on your trip," 14 year old Butch said, "We will." Their parents said and before they go, 18 year old Vert bow down before his parents. "Do you have to go?" He asked them worriedly, "You'll be fine, Vert." King Jim said with a smile. He turn to his brother-in-law, "Take care yourself and your nephews while we're gone, okay?" Forge nodded in understand.

But sadly fate is a cruel mistress and a storm put an end to that reunion. The 12 princes were sad after they loss of their beloved parents. After the funeral Max went to Vert's room and knocked on the door for the last time.

 _Max: Vert?_

 _Please, I know you're in there_

 _People are asking where you've been_

 _They say, "have courage" and I'm trying to_

 _I'm right out here for you,_

 _Just let me in_

 _We only have each other,  
It's just you, me, our brothers, and uncle.  
What are we gonna do?_

 _Do you want to build a snowman?_

No respond, Max sigh and left. In Vert's room, he was sitting against his door and his room is cover in frost as a sorrow of loss of his parents.

* * *

 **The next chapter will come up soon enough and a big day for Vert to become the King.**


	3. For the First Time in Forever

**New chapter is on.**

* * *

 **For the First Time in Forever**

3 years later after the loss of Arendelle's beloved King and Queen. But now it was a time of happiness and a time to celebrate for Vert had come of age and was to take the throne and become King. The villagers are decorating with streamers and other festive items you can't even imagine.

Ships of other kingdoms began to dock on Arendelle as dukes and duchesses from different countries climbed off, full of excitement. "Welcome to Arendelle, the gates will open soon," the man sailor said, "Mama, why I have to wear this?" The boy asked as he wanted to take off the coat but stop by his mother, "Because the King has come of age, it's coronation day!"

"That's not my fault," the boy complained. More other visitors began to tell each other, "Oh, I can't wait to meet King's 11 brothers!" The young princess said, "Yes. I bet they're so handsome and refine," the woman said to her daughter. As all of the visitors approached the castle. Quite the opposite, Max was fast asleep with his hair sticking out all directions and a string of drool drizzling down his cheek. His peaceful slumber was soon disturbed by a knock of his door. Max jolt up and answered, "H-Hello?" His voice was drowsy, "Prince Maxwell, sorry to wake you, sir." The male servant called from outside of Max's room, "No, you don't wake me. I've been up for hours," though his voice is groggy and he yawn as he fell asleep again. A few seconds later, said otherwise. "Who is it?" Max asked once he sprang to life again.

"Uh… still me, my Lord." Said the servant, a little confused, "I just came to tell you that we'll be opening the gates soon for your eldest brother's coronation."

"Coronation…?" Max mumbled as he saw his blue suit in the corner of his room before he felt a surge of energy through of his body, "It's Coronation day!" In a flash, Max was out of bed and into his regal clothes quickly exit out his room and run down the hall almost knocking the chamber maid and he then apologized her. Max looked around at all the commotion, windows and were being open for the first time in a long time.

 _Max: The window is open_

 _So's that door_

 _I didn't know they did that anymore_

 _Who knew we owned eight thousand salad plates_

 _For years I've roamed these empty halls,_

 _Why have a ballroom with no balls_

 _Finally, they're opening up the gates_

 _There'll be actual real live people,_

 _It'll be totally strange._

 _But wow! Am I so ready for this change_

 _'Cause for the first time in forever,_

 _There'll be music, there'll be light_

 _For the first time in forever,_

 _I'll be dancing through the night_

 _Don't know if I'm elated or gassy,_

 _But I'm somewhere in that zone_

 _'Cause for the first time in forever_

 _I won't be alone_

Max run to the castle garden and spoke to the little ducklings in the pound since they were the only ones who weren't busy. "I can't wait to meet everyone. What if I meet the one?" Max asked the ducklings as they chirped.

 _Tonight, imagine me suit and all_

 _Fetchingly draped against the wall_

 _The picture of sophisticated grace_

 _Ooh!_

 _I suddenly see her standing there,_

 _A beautiful stranger, petite and fair_

 _I wanna stuff some chocolate in my face_

 _But then, we laugh and talk all evening_

 _Which is totally bizarre_

 _Nothing like the life I've led so far_

 _For the first time in forever_

 _There'll be magic, there'll be fun_

 _For the first time in forever_

 _I could be noticed by someone_

 _And I know it is totally crazy_

 _To dream I'd find romance_

 _But for the first time in forever_

 _At least I've got a chance_

In Vert's room, he was looking out the window and sees a lot of people and he looks very nervous. He took a deep breath as he remember his deceased father's words to conceal his powers.

 _Vert: Don't let them in_

 _Don't let them see_

 _Be the good boy_

 _You always have to be_

Vert walk up a picture and look at it. His father was holding a scepter and an orb during his first coronation day. Now Vert is going to do that, so he removed the red gloves before pick up a candle holder and a glass orb.

 _Conceal, don't feel_

 _Put on a show_

Frost starts to freeze them and Vert quickly put them down and put on his gloves.

 _Make one wrong move_

 _And everyone will know_

 _But it's only for today_

 _Max: It's only for today_

 _Vert: It's agony to wait_

 _Max: It's agony to wait_

 _Vert: Tell the guards to open up_

 _The gate_

 _Max: The gate_

 _For the first time in forever_

 _Vert: Don't let them in, don't let them see_

 _Max: I'm getting what I'm dreaming of_

 _Vert: Be the good boy you always have to be_

 _Max: A chance to change my lonely world_

 _Vert: Conceal_

 _Max: A chance to find true love_

 _Vert: Conceal, don't feel_

 _Don't let them know_

 _Max: I know it all ends tomorrow_

 _So it has to be today_

 _'Cause for the first time in forever_

 _For the first time in forever_

 _Nothing's in my way!_

"Oh!" Max yelped as he was running down the docks to explore around when he was hit by a horse and fell into a row boat that would have gone off the side. Max looked down still in the row boat seeing the water as he was about to drop. But lucky the horse that Max hit it, it stopped the row boat by placed its leg in front of the row boat, "I'm so sorry!" A female rider apologized as she climbed off her horse and rush over to Max.

Max removed the seaweed from his head and look at the rider. He was stunned at the sight of a beautiful young woman. She wore a black dress, black hair tied up in a high ponytail and dark green eyes. Max scrambled to his feet and straightened up, "Are you alright?" She asked, "Yeah. I'm fine, thank you." Max said awkwardly, "Oh, thank goodness. Oh, Princess Hasana of the Southern Isles," she introduced, "Prince Max of Arendelle," he introduced as well and the made Hasana flinched a bit, "Prince? Oh, my Lord!" Hasana knelt down graceful to Max, "I'm so sorry for hitting the future King of Arendelle with my horse and every moment after that," she said.

"It's okay, after all I'm not that prince. I mean if you had hit my brother Vert, that would have been like whoa," Max said, after another moment of them just looking each other. Then the bells to symbolize as to begin of the coronation day, "Uh oh. The bells," Max stepped out the row boat, "I'm sorry but I have to go. See you later." Max waved at her before he left. Princess Hasana was attend the coronation.

In Arendelle's chapel, men and women were singing while everyone looked at Vert proudly as the priest holds the golden crown. Vert bow down as the priest placed on top of his head, to represent his position. Forge and his 11 nephews were next to them, looking proud than ever until Max saw Hasana in the crowd who waved at him, so he waved back. Vert raised his head up with the golden crown as the song stopped once the priest presented the golden scepter and orb. Vert was about to reach for the objects with his hands in his gloves until the priest whispered, "Ahem, Your Majesty. The gloves."

Vert's heart froze in the fact that he had to remove his gloves and try to conceal. He slowly began to remove one red glove as his heart was beating slowly, then he removed the other, putting them on the pillow as Vert's hands were shaking. He looked down the golden scepter and orb, _"Okay… calm down. Conceal don't feel,"_ Vert thought in his mind.

Then, he took a deep breath and out as he began to grab the golden scepter and orb while his hands trembled and once he held on both of the golden objects to show the people as the priest chant some psalm. Vert look down the golden scepter and orb. Horror when he sees frost form across the golden objects. Vert tried his best to calm down and conceal his powers. As the priest finished the chant, "King Vert of Arendelle!"

He quickly placed back the golden scepter and orb on the pillow and quickly put his red gloves back on as the people cheer to the new king, "King Vert of Arendelle!" Vert stood proudly in front of the applauding crowd. Vert glance over his uncle and his 11 brothers who were smiling proudly.

* * *

 **Okay, finished this chapter. The next chapter will come up soon. Hope you enjoy it.**


	4. The Ball

**New chapter is on.**

* * *

 **The Ball**

Later that day, the ball of the Arendelle's castle was filled with celebrating all of the visitors from different kingdoms and regions are all dancing and as the music stopped as the royal male servant named Jefferson announced the king and princes as they came up front along with their uncle.

"King Vert of Arendelle! His 11 brothers; Prince A.J., Stanford, Roberto, Ven-Ghan, Sherman, Spinner, Tezz, Zoom, Bartholomew, Kirby, and Maxwell!" After Jefferson announced he notice one is missing; Maxwell. And the youngest prince rush in and waved the visitors and few of them waved back to him, "Uh, are you sure it's not here, where I'm standing now?" Max asked only for Jefferson to pick him up by the arms and carry him right next to his oldest brother, Vert. Much to his embarrassment, "Oh, okay…"

The visitors applauded for a few moments before everyone returned to dance and celebrate as the music continued to play. The king, 11 princes, and uncle stood proudly as they watched the visitors dance and celebrate. Vert look glance at his younger brother, Max, "Hi."

"Hi, me? Oh, hello." Max said with a low voice. It's been a long while since he finally talk to his oldest brother, "You look handsome," said Vert with a soft smile, "Oh, thank you. You look handsomer! I mean, not fuller. You don't look fuller, but more handsome." That made Vert smile, "Thank you. So… this is what a party looks like?"

"It's warmer than I thought." Max chuckled then Vert smell something, "And what is that amazing smell?" Both king and prince smell together before they face each other, "Chocolate!" Then they both laugh. Their 10 brothers look at them and smile, "Looks like they're getting along… after all those years," Stanford said, "Yeah. I'm glad we were able to see Vert again," Berto said, "But I'm worry about… his powers," said Sherman, "He needs to conceal his powers." Zoom said

Before anyone reply, Jefferson interrupted and introduced a man in a black suit, "Your Majesty. Miles Dredd, the Duke of Weaseltown." The man named Miles Dredd glared at him, "Weselton!" He walk up the royal family and graceful bow down before them, "Miles Dredd, the Duke of Weselton… Your Majesty. As your closest partner in trade. I would like to ask about something," he said, "Yes? What is your ask?" Tezz said kindly, "I was wondering since the gates opened for the first time. Why were they close in the first place?" Dredd asked that made Zoom a bit suspicious about the Duke.

"Well…" Ven started before cut off by a royal female servant named Kat, "Prince Stanford. Princess Grace of Corona would like to greet you," she step aside to let the young princess to step in front. She wore a beautiful white and pink dress then she bow down the 12 princes and brothers, "Greetings. It has been a long while," she said, "Princess Grace. We're glad to see you again," Butch said, "I shall talk to you later, your Majesty." Dredd left and Prince Stanford took Grace's hand to kiss it, "It has been a while love," he said with a smile, "Yes." She said, "Would like to dance with me?" Grace nodded as they dance along the visitors.

Max look at Vert, "This is the most fun I've ever had, I wish it could be like this all the time," Vert smile at him, "Me too…" Vert's smile dropped in sadness, "But it can't."

"Huh? Why not? If…" Max was soon cut off by Vert, "It just can't." He turn away making Max feel sad, "Excuse me for a minute," Max walk into the crowed Vert glance at him with sad eyes. He shouldn't push him away like that. A.J. walk up to him and place a hand on his shoulder, "I understand you don't wanna happen again, right?" Vert nodded.

As Max walks through the crowed and was pushed by the visitor's bow before he almost fell on the floor he felt two hands caught him. With a grunt of effort pulled him up, it was Hasana. "Glad I caught you on time." Max smiled sheepishly and rubbed the back of his head. After that Max was now in his happy mood as he spent the whole night with Hasana. She then asked him where he got the white streak in his hair.

"I was born with it. Although I dreamt I was kissed by a troll," he said, when they decided to take a rest they went out onto the balcony, "So wait… you have how many sisters?" Max asked, "12 older sisters. Three of them pretended I was invisible... literally... for two years." Hasana said, "That's horrible," he said, "It's what sisters do."

"And brothers. Me and my 11 older brothers were very close. Then one day, one of my brothers, Vert… shut me and my brothers out. And I never knew why," Max said with a sad tone, "I would never shut you out." Hasana said softly as she cupped his cheeks.

 _Max: Okay, can I just, say something crazy?_

 _Hasana: I love crazy!_

 _Max: All my life has been a series of doors in my face_

 _And then suddenly I bump into you..._

 _Hasana: I was thinking the same thing! 'Cause like...,_

 _I've been searching my whole life to find my own place_

 _And maybe it's the party talking or the chocolate fondue_

 _Max: But with you..._

 _Hasana: But with you_

 _I found my place..._

 _Max: I see your face..._

 _Both: And it's nothing like I've ever known before!_

 _Love is an open door!_

 _Love is an open door!_

 _Love is an open door!_

 _Max: With you!_

 _Hasana: With you!_

 _Max: With you!_

 _Hasana: With you!_

 _Both: Love is an open door..._

 _Hasana: I mean it's crazy..._

 _Max: What?_

 _Hasana: We finish each other's—_

 _Max: Sandwiches!_

 _Hasana: That's what I was gonna say!_

 _Max: I've never met someone-_

 _Both: Who thinks so much like me!_

 _Jinx! Jinx again!_

 _Our mental synch. Ro. Ni-zation_

 _Can have but one explanation_

 _Hasana: You-_

 _Max: And I-_

 _Hasana: Were-_

 _Max: Just-_

 _Both: Meant to be!_

 _Max: Say goodbye..._

 _Hasana: Say goodbye..._

 _Both: To the pain of the past_

 _We don't have to feel it anymore!_

 _Love is an open door!_

 _Love is an open door!_

 _Life can be so much more!_

 _Max: With you!_

 _Hasana: With you!_

 _Max: With you!_

 _Hasana: With you!_

 _Both: Love is an open door..._

 _Max: Can I say something crazy?_

 _Will you marry me?_

 _Hasana: Can I say something even crazier? Yes!_

* * *

 **All done. The next chapter will be up soon and Vert's sing of "Let It Go" one of my favorite song.**


	5. Let It Go

**New chapter is on. Hope you enjoy this because Vert sings "Let It Go" my favorite song. :)**

* * *

 **Let It Go**

"Pardon us, excuse us." Max muttered as he waded through the crowd of visitors to get to the front of the ballroom, to reach Vert who was in the process of talking to his brothers and his uncle, "Vert!" Max called out, grabbing his family's attention, "This is Princess Hasana of the Southern Isle," he introduced. Hasana graceful bow down the king, the 10 brothers, and uncle.

"Vert, we have something to ask you," Max said excitedly as Hasana wrapped her arms around Max's left arm, "We would like, to ask for your blessing in getting married!" Hasana chirped. A.J., Stanford, Berto, Ven, Sherman and Spinner's jaws dropped and Tezz, Zoom, Butch and Kirby stared wide-eyed. Their uncle did the same as his nephews, "Wait? Married," Vert blinked in confusion.

"We haven't worked out the details yet, like a date or how many guests they'll be but… Hey wait. Would we live here?" Max asked his bride-to-be, "Of course," said Hasana, nodded. "We could invite your sisters to live with us!" Max said excited.

"Whoa, slow down! No one's sisters are moving here and no one's getting married!" Vert slightly exclaimed, waving his hands. "What?" Max said looking at his brother in dismay, "Can I talk to you… alone?" Vert whispered the last part, "No." Max replied firmly, frowning at his brother, "Whatever you say, you can say to the both of us."

"Fine…" Vert sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose, "You can't just marry someone you just met," he said, "You can if it's true love," Max said, "Max, what would you know about true love?" Vert asked, "More than you. All you know is how to shut people out."

"Max!" Forge hissed, the last thing he wanted was for his nephews to get into a fight on Vert's special day. "You asked for my blessing, but my answer is no. Now, excuse me." Vert began to walk away as Princess Hasana asked him, "Your Majesty, if I may ease your..." Vert quickly cut her off, "No, you may not. And I-I think you should go. The party is over. Close the gates." Vert told the guards as he headed for the doors.

"What? Vert, no. No, wait!" Max rush over his brother and grabbed his glove and it slipped off. Vert gasp in horror and he hold his arm as if it was broken, "Give me my glove!" Vert tried to grab his glove from his youngest brother but Max back away and begged, "Vert, please. Please. I can't live like this anymore!" Vert stare at him in few seconds, "… Then leave." Vert walk away and head towards the doors.

"What did I ever do to you?!" Max began to shout, causing everyone and the visitors to see and hear the argument. Tezz and Zoom had grabbed onto his arms just in case things become even more messy as Vert began to plead as he was continuing walk towards the doors, "Enough, Max." Vert tried to maintain calm, but the words coming from his younger brother began to make him feel pressured and angry as his powers began to feel stronger by the minute. Until Max continue shouting his oldest brother, "No. Why? Why do you shut me out?! Why do you shut the world out?! What are you so afraid of?!"

"I said, enough!" Vert shouted in anger when he turned around and waved his hand without the glove, only to reveal a burst of large sharp icicles came from his hand and form in front of Vert, facing the visitors as they back away in fear along with Max, his brothers and his uncle. Vert gasped on what he had down as he gasped, "No…" Clutching his hand close to his chest as everyone stared at him fear, including Max, everyone but his 10 brothers and uncle. "Sorcery. I knew there was something dubious going on here." Dredd said as he glare at King Vert. Max stare at Vert in shock as he whispered, "Vert…?"

Vert couldn't stand anymore of this, so he quickly open the doors and run out. Vert was in fear as he open the doors lead the courtyard but only to see more visitors and guests around as one of them shouted, "Look, there he is!" And soon everyone began to cheer and applauded to their new king. But Vert run through the cheering crowd as they shouted.

"Your Majesty! Long live the King! King Vert!"

"Come drink with us!"

"King Vert!"

Vert made his way through the crowd but he was block by villagers and travelers who want to meet him or chat with him. He run pass those who tried to speak to him in fear but everywhere he turned, he was in front of someone else. The village woman who was holding her baby came up to Vert in concern and ask, "Your Majesty? Are you all right?" Vert began to back away in fear mumbling to himself in fear while everyone continued to applaud, until he bump into the fountain and with one touch he froze the fountain into spikes of ice. Everyone looked at the frozen fountain in shock. Vert backed away from the frozen fountain but only to hear Miles Dredd, the Duke of Weselton and his bodyguards, coming out of the entrance shouting, "There he is! Stop him!"

Vert continued to back away as he pleaded, "Please, just stay away from me! Stay away!" But he was moving his hand that his powers came bursting out in full blast and exploded to ice at the entrance, causing Dredd and his bodyguards to fall on the ice. As Dredd began to get up shouting, "Monster… MONSTER!" Vert turned around, only to see that he caused fear and panic to the kingdom, babies cried as their mothers pulled them away from him. Children screamed and backed away in fear along with everyone else. Consumed by fear, Vert run past the crowd.

Max came out of the entrance yelling, "Vert!" He saw his oldest brother running for his life, as he went after him, passing through the panicked crowd along with Hasana, his 10 brothers and his uncle. Vert continued to run until he was at the edge of the Fjord. He stop for a while before he heard his brother, Max shouting. "Vert! Wait, please!"

Vert backed away to the water, feeling his power grow but seeing that the water was freezing up in ice. He took step forward to the water, finding out that he could stand on it. Then without hesitation, he run across the Fjord ignoring his youngest brother's pleads. "Vert, stop!" Max pleaded but slipped and fell only to see his oldest brother run away in fear, "The Fjord." Hasana reported in concern and they all saw the entire Fjord cover up in ice, blocking any ships from sailing away.

Max returned to the courtyard with Princess Hasana, his 10 older brothers, and his uncle as they heard people talking and asking question as snow began to fall down from the skies.

"Snow? In the middle of summer?"

"Snow?"

"Yes snow, in the middle of summer."

"Are you alright, Max?" Hasana asked, "No," he answered then she asked again, "Did you know?" But Max answered miserably, "No…" They then approached Dredd and his bodyguards, "Snow? The King has cursed this land! He must be stopped! You have to go after him!" He told his bodyguards.

"Wait, no!" Max exclaimed, "You! Is there sorcery in you, too? Are you a monster, too?" Dredd asked glaring at the youngest prince, "No, no. I'm completely ordinary." Max quickly said, "And our older brother, Vert is not a monster," Spinner said, "He nearly killed me!" Dredd shouted, "You slipped on ice," said Hasana, "His ice!"

"It was an accident. He was scared. He didn't mean it. He didn't mean any of this... Tonight was my fault. I pushed him. So I'm the one that needs to go after him," Max said which shock Princess Hasana, his 10 brothers and his uncle, "Bring me my horse, please." Max ordered as Jefferson fetch Max's horse. Hasana come up to him, "Max, no. It's too dangerous." Max smiled at her and replied to her, "Vert's not dangerous. I'll bring him back, and I'll make this right."

As Max was about to hop on his horse, his older brother, Tezz stop him. "Wait, Max. Someone has to come with you. In case something happen to you," he said, "But whose gonna be with him?" Kirby asked worried for his twin brother, "I'll go with him," said A.J., "Are you sure?" Ven asked very worried of his two brothers, "Sure, I'm sure. I'm not gonna let Max all alone on search for our older brother, Vert." A.J. said, "Then that settles." Max said as he hops on his horse and A.J. hop on his own horse. Forge walk up his two nephews, "Be careful you two. And bring Vert back in one piece," he said, "We will." A.J. said.

"Okay. We're letting you guys in charge along with Princess Hasana," Max said that made Hasana surprise, "Me too?"

"Can you do it?" Max asked her, "On my honor." She bow down and Max face to A.J., "You ready?" His older brother nodded as both brothers race off and began to search their oldest brother, Vert. Meanwhile, Vert flees to the North Mountain and as he continued to walks up the mountain and sang softly to himself.

 _The snow glows white on the mountain tonight_

 _Not a footprint to be seen_

 _A kingdom of isolation,_

 _and it looks like I'm the King_

 _The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside_

 _Couldn't keep it in, Heaven knows I tried_

 _Don't let them in, don't let them see_

 _Be the good boy you always have to be_

 _Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know_

 _Well, now they know!_

Vert looked at his right hand that still had a glove on until he angrily took it off, threw it away in the wind. He began to release his powers as he made Steel, the snowman and continued walk up.

 _Let it go! Let it go!_

 _Can't hold it back anymore!_

 _Let it go! Let it go!_

 _Turn away and slam the door!_

 _I don't care what they're going to say_

 _Let the storm rage on_

 _The cold never bothered me anyway_

 _It's funny how some distance_

 _makes everything seem small_

 _And the fears that once controlled me_

 _can't get to me at all!_

 _It's time to see what I can do_

 _To test the limits and break through_

 _No right, no wrong, no rules for me_

 _I'm free!_

Vert made a snow stairway. He then walk over to it and see if it's stable as he took a step forward the snow suddenly dash away revealing solid ice. Vert smiles and runs up, his hands on the railings as he used his powers to make the ice stairway longer to reach to the top mountain.

 _Let it go! Let it go!_

 _I am one with the wind and sky_

 _Let it go! Let it go!_

 _You'll never see me cry_

 _Here I stand, and here I stay_

 _Let the storm rage on_

Then, without hesitation, he stomp his right foot creating a giant snowflake. Then Vert began to raise up the giant snowflake as he began to construct his new home, filled with ice walls, hallways, and everything.

 _My power flurries through the air into the ground_

 _My soul is spiraling in frozen fractals all around_

 _And one thought crystallizes like an icy blast_

 _I'm never going back, the past is in the past!_

Vert grabbed his golden crown that was given to him at the ceremony and he tossed it aside. He let lose his hair all over as he began to transform his new look. His red suit of coronation change into bright blue and pure white suit. His black shoes were change into white boosts. And a snow powder cape with snowflake patterns trailed behind him. Vert walk towards the balcony as the morning sun rise up, showing his ice palace.

 _Let it go! Let it go!_

 _And I'll rise like the break of dawn_

 _Let it go! Let it go!_

 _That perfect boy is gone!_

 _Here I stand in the light of day_

 _Let the storm rage on!_

 _The cold never bothered me anyway._

With that, Vert slammed the balcony doors and he was finally free. But he's unaware that he leaves Arendelle an eternal ice and snow.

* * *

 **Hoped you enjoyed this chapter, the next one will come up soon. :)**


	6. Meet the Two Sisters

**Chapter 6 is on. Please enjoy. :)**

* * *

 **Meet the Two Sisters**

As Max and A.J. ride their horses and searching for their older brother, Vert. "Vert! Vert!" Max shouted, "It's me, Max! Your youngest brother who didn't mean to make you freeze the summer. I'm sorry, it's all my f-f-fault," but reply as the two brothers kept riding their horses and search, "Of course, none of this would have happened if he'd just told me his secret... ha... He's a stinker," Max said, "Well… it's all your fault when you engaged that princess," A.J. said Max was about to replied to his older brother until he caught a bent tree that flicked a lot of snow onto the horses, spooking them which cause their riders to flung off then into a pile of snow.

Then the horses gallop away, "Oh no. No, no, no come back!" Max shouted but the horses were long gone. He look at his brother who got cover in snow, "Nice one, little bro." A.J. groaned and Max just smile sheepish. So both brothers walk on foot as they travelled. By nightfall, Max and A.J. were still through the six inches of snow as Max muttered, "Snow, it had to be snow, Vert couldn't have had tr-tr-tropical magic that covered the f-f-fjords in white sand and warm..." The Max and A.J. saw smoke nearby, "Fire!" A.J. said with a chuckle but both princes suddenly slipped down from the small hill and fell into a freezing river.

Now cold, they stood up and walk towards the hut. Max removed the snow from the sign and he reads aloud, "Wandering Zeke's Trading Post. Ooh! And Sauna!" Both princes entered the hut before notice a man with white hair behind the counter, "Yoo-hoo! Big summer blow out. Half off swimming suits, clogs, and a sun balm of my own invention, yah?"

"Oh, yeah. How about boots, winter boots and… winter clothes?" A.J. asked, "That would be in our winter department," he said, motioning over at the back of the hut that was almost barren save for a few coats and other warm clothes. "Oh. Um, I was just wondering; has another young man, the King perhaps, I don't know, passed through here?" Max asked to Zeke as his brother, A.J. place the winter clothes on the counter to pay, "Only one crazy enough to be out in this storm is you, young men?" Zeke asked before the door swung open and a young girl dressed in light green with a handkerchief covering her mouth, "Oh, and her as well? Hoo-hoo. Big summer blow out."

The young blonde-haired girl walk over to the counter almost pinning Max against it, "Carrots," her voice muffled, "Huh?" Max asked confused, she rolled her light brown eyes, "Behind you." The youngest prince look down to see carrots on the shelf of the counter, "Oh, right. Excuse me," Max moved aside as the young blonde-haired girl grabbed the carrots and place them on the counter before she went over to retrieve a pickaxe and rope.

"A real howler in July, yes? Where ever could it be coming from?" Zeke asked, "The North Mountain." She replied, "North Mountain?" Max whispered, the young blonde-haired girl walk over and placed the item on the counter, "That'll be forty." Zeke told her, "Forty? No, ten." Sher said, "Oh dear, that's no good. See, these are from our winter stock, where supply and demand have a big problem," Zeke said, "You wanna to talk about a supply and demand problem? I sell ice for a living along with my older sister," she growled as she pointing to the window where her sled could be seen, it was loaded up with ice blocks and a young woman was standing next the sled waiting.

"Ooh, that's a rough business to be in right now," Max said and she glared at him, "I mean, that is really... Ahem. That's unfortunate." He said quickly as Zeke spoke up, "Still forty. But I will throw in a visit to Zeke's sauna."

"Ten's all I got. Help me out," she begged, "Ten will get you this and no more," said Zeke with a sternly look on his face. Then Max spoke up and asks the young blonde-haired girl, "Okay, just tell me one thing...What was ...happening on the North Mountain? Did it seem magical?"

She then removed handkerchief from her mouth and replied to Max out loud, "Yes! Now, back up while I deal with this crook here." And that made Zeke a bit mad when she called a crook, "What did you call me?" He stood up from the counter revealing his height was very taller almost reach the ceiling, "Okay. Okay, I'm-Ow! Whoa!" Zeke carried her and throw her out, "Bye-bye!" Zeke shut the door of the hut.

The young woman walk up to her, "What happen Sydney?" She asked her, "Ugh… don't wanna know, Agura. And Furbo, I didn't get your carrots." She told her older sister and their dear reindeer. That made Furbo sad that his mistress didn't retrieve his favorite carrots, "I see. But I did find us a place to sleep. And it's free." Agura pointed at the small barn.

Back inside the hut, Zeke sat down back at the counter, "I'm sorry about this violence. I will add a quart of lutefisk, so we'll have good feelings. Just the outfit and boots, yah?" Zeke asked the two princes, "Uh…" Max muttered, eyeing the items on the counter. The youngest prince ask his older brother to have a talk in private. As they were enough distance from the counter so Zeke can't hear their conversation, "A.J., I think I know where Vert is." Max said, "You do?" A.J. said, "Yeah with a little help," Max replied. Meanwhile in the small barn, where the two sisters and their dear reindeer are. Agura plays her lute as she sings along with her sister.

 _Agura: Reindeers are better than people_

 _Furbo, don't you think that's true?_

 _Sydney (as Furbo): Yeah, people will beat you_

 _And curse you and cheat you_

 _Every one of them's bad except you_

 _Agura: Oh, thanks buddy_

 _But people smell better than reindeers_

 _Furbo, don't you think I'm right?_

 _Sydney (as Furbo): That's once again true_

 _For all except you_

 _Agura: You got me, let's call it a night._

 _Sydney (as Furbo): Good night._

 _Agura & Sydney: Don't let the frostbite bite._

Just before they were about to sleep. Max came in, "Nice duet," the two sisters and the reindeer jumped out of their skins. Sydney instantly recognized him, "Oh, it's you. What do you want?" She asked, "I want you, your sister to take me and my brother up the North Mountain." He request, "Why would we take you there?" Agura asked, "Because… we're searching out looking for our oldest brother." Max said, "Sorry. We don't take people places," Sydney said, "Let me rephrase that..." Max threw a bag onto Agura's stomach, "Sorry! Now take us up the North Mountain... Please. Look, we know how to stop this winter." The youngest prince said, Agura look though the bag to find the pickaxe and rope that her sister had tried to buy them. "Okay. We leave at dawn... And you forgot the carrots for Furbo," Sydney said before Max threw carrots at her face, "Sorry!" Max winced then clear his throat, "We leave now. Right now." The two sisters gave something of a smile, "I'm Agura and this girl you met at the hut before she was threw out, is my younger sister, Sydney."

"Maxwell. But call me Max and my older brother waiting outside is A.J. I'll wait for you girls outside once you're ready." The youngest prince exit out the barn before he let out a sigh, "Did you convince them?" A.J. asked, "Yeah. They'll help us," Max replied as they wait for the two sisters and the reindeer to pick up their things and ready to head off to North Mountain.

* * *

 **Okay that's it for now. New chapter will come up soon.**


	7. Wolves Attack

**Chapter 7 is on. I'm sorry I haven't posted this story about Frozen. But anyway it's done. Please enjoy. :)**

* * *

 **Wolves Attack**

As the two sisters and the two princes were now riding on the sled as Furbo, the reindeer gallop through the dark snow forest, "Hang on! We like to go fast," Agura said as she snapped the whip to make Furbo faster, "I like fast," Max said as he put his feet up, "Whoa, whoa! Get your feet down. This is fresh lacquer." Sydney said as she pushed away Max's feet, "Seriously, were you raised in a barn?"

"Ew. No, my brother and I were raised in a castle." Max said, "So tell us, what made the King go all ice-crazy," Agura asked, "Well, it was all Max's fault. He got engaged then he made Vert in shock. My little bro only just met her, you know, that day. And Vert said he wouldn't bless the marriage..." A.J. said as Agura interrupt, "Wait. Your brother got engaged to someone he just met that day?"

"Yeah. Anyway, I got mad and so he got mad. And then he tried to walk away, and I grabbed his glove..." Max said and Sydney interrupt, "Hang on. You mean to tell us. You got engaged to someone you just met that day?!"

"Yes. Pay attention. But the thing is... he wore the gloves all the time, so I just thought, maybe he has a thing about dirt," said Max, "Didn't your parents ever warn you about strangers?" Agura asked, "Yes, they did..." Max said, feeling a bit hurt when she mention his deceased parents. But he said otherwise, "But Hasana is not a stranger."

"Oh yeah? What's her last name?" Sydney asked, "Of-the-Southern-Isles?" Max said, "What's her favorite food," Agura asked, "Sandwiches," he answered, "Best friend's name?" Sydney asked, "Probably John."

"Eye color," Agura asked, "Beautifully," Max said, "Body size?" Two sisters asked, "Body size doesn't matter." The youngest prince said, "Have you had a meal with her yet?" Agura asked, "Yeah, what if you hate the way she eats?" Sydney asked, "What if you hate the way she picks her nose?"

"Picks her nose," Max muttered in confused, "And eats it," said Agura with a smirk on her lips that she and her younger sister are making fun of Max's fiancé, "Excuse me, Misses. She's a Princess." Max said, glaring the two sisters, "All women do that sometimes," Sydney said.

"Gross…" A.J. muttered, "Look it doesn't matter, it's true love." Max said, "Doesn't sound like true love." Agura said, "Are you two some sort of love expert," the youngest prince asked, "No. But we have friends who are," Sydney said, "You have friends who are love experts?" Max asked in surprise, "Yeah," said Agura as Furbo stopped galloping, "What's wrong, Fur?" Sydney asked and that's when she saw Furbo's ears perk up as he hear something nearby, "Stop talking." She muttered, "No, no, no. I'd like to meet these..." Max said as Agura covered the youngest prince's mouth over her hand, "No, we mean it."

"What's wrong? Everything alright," A.J. asked, Sydney look at the back as she see something moving slowly. She look closer for a bit she sees a silhouette of wolves with their blue eyes shone, "Furbo, go, go!" The reindeer obey as he gallop away and the wolves gives a chase, "What are they?" Max asked, "Wolves." Agura said as she lights up a flame of fire that she got it from the lantern, "Wolves? What do we do?" Max said in panic, "You just... don't fall off and don't get eaten." Sydney said as she snapped the whip to make Furbo even faster, "We can help." A.J. said, "No," Agura replied, "Why not?" Max asked.

"Because we don't trust your judgment kid," Agura said, "What!?" Max exclaimed, "Who marries a woman he just met?" Sydney added, Max growled and grabbed the lute as he lift it up to his left side, "It's true love!" Max swung the lute which Agura quickly duck down. He hit a wolf that it was about to jump at Agura, "Hey, thanks." She thank him just as one of the wolves grabbed Sydney's sleeve and pull her out the sled. "Sis!" Agura cried out, she saw her younger sister holding on the rope as the two wolves tried to bite her, "Hang on, Sandy!" Max shouted, "It's Sydney, you dummy!" She shouted back.

Sydney saw the sleeping bag on fire as Max threw it and she instantly duck down before the fire sleeping bag hit her and wolves were hit by it. A.J. pulled the rope to bring Sydney back on the sled and as she's on, she yelled at Max, "You almost set me on fire!"

"But I didn't!" He yelled back, "Stop fighting you two!" A.J. said scolding them, Agura look up a head and saw a cliff, "Oh no," she muttered, "Everyone get on Furbo now!"

"Why?" Max asked, "Just do it," without hesitation the two princes and Sydney hop on Furbo while Agura cuts the ropes. Once she done, Furbo jump over the cliff to the other side. Agura jump off the sled and grabs the ledge of the cliff. She look at the side cliff to see wolves, who were growling and no idea to keep up the chase. Agura sigh in relief she then looked down to see her sled that's on fire, "Oh great…" She muttered as she felt her hand slipping, "Uh oh."

Suddenly a pickaxe landed in front with a rope tied its handle, "Sis, grab on!" Her younger sister shouted, Agura grabbed the pickaxe then A.J., Max and Sydney pulls Agura up. And once she's on top her younger sister hug her, "Agura, I'm so glad you're okay."

"Yeah. But our sled…" She muttered A.J. looked down the ledge and winced, "I'll replace your sled and everything in it," he said, "Yeah, and I understand if you two don't want to help us anymore. C'mon big bro," Max said as the two princes and brothers walk off leaving the two sisters and reindeer, "Of course we don't want to help them anymore. In fact, this whole thing has ruined us. For helping anyone ever again," Agura muttered, "But they'll die on their own," Sydney said acting as Furbo, "We can live with that," she said, "But you won't get your new sled if they're dead," said Sydney acting as Furbo, "You know sometimes I really don't like you," Agura said, she then called out, "Hold up. We're coming."

The two princes were surprise by this, "You are?! I mean, sure. I'll let you tag along." Max said as the two sister and their reindeer come along as they journey to the North Mountain to find Vert.

* * *

 **Okay done. Next chapter will be soon and the silly snowman will make his appearance.**


	8. Meet Steel, the Snowman

**Chapter 8 is on.**

* * *

 **Meet Steel, the Snowman**

As Max, A.J., Sydney, Agura, and Furbo travel in searching for Vert. Max looked down from the high hills and saw his home completely frozen, "Oh no… Arendelle," the youngest prince muttered as A.J. come up behind to see the view, "It's completely frozen."

"But it'll be fine. Vert will thaw it," Max said, "Will he?" Sydney said, "Yeah. Now come on. This way to the North Mountain?" The youngest prince pointed the direction, "More like this way," Agura pointed up as the two princes look up and jaws dropped as they see the most tallest North Mountain they ever seen it.

As they travel, they come across a beautiful forest. Rivers frozen solid and vines with frozen droplets. The two princes, two sisters and reindeer were in awe of this, "Wow… I never knew winter could be so beautiful," Max said, looking around, "Say that again and I'm gonna be awe of this," said Sydney. And just then, they heard a voice, "Yeah... It really is beautiful, isn't it?" They look around to find the source of the voice, "But it's so white. You know, how about a little color? I'm thinking like maybe some crimson, chartreuse... How 'bout yellow...no, not yellow. Yellow and snow? Brrrr... no go."

The source of the voice is in the center of between the two princes and the two sisters. They look and sees a… talking snowman, "Am I right?" It asked Sydney, who scream as she kick its head off and went into Max's hands, "Hi." It greeted the youngest prince, "You're creep." Max toss it to Sydney as she caught it, "I don't want it!" She throw it back to Max but he throw it back to her, "Backatchya!"

"Please don't drop me," it said as Max and Sydney kept throwing back the snowman's head each other. The snowman's body started to walk towards Sydney, "EW! The body!" She threw the head to the body as it fell into the soft snow pile. It then got up only for its head upside down, "Wait, what am I looking at right now? Why are you hanging off the earth like a bat," it asked Max walk over the snowman, "Hang on a sec," he grabbed the snowman's head and upside it. "Oooh! Thank you!" It thank Max, "You're welcome."

"Now I'm perfect!" Sydney walk over and bent down next to Max. And notice something missing, "Well, almost." Sydney grabbed a carrot from the bag, "It was like my whole life got upside down," it said to Agura and A.J.

Then Sydney placed the carrot onto the middle of the head which was a full force, "Oh! Too hard. I'm sorry! I was just..." The snowman look at the carrot, "Are you kidding me? I am wonderful! I've always wanted a nose. So cute. It's like a little baby unicorn," as the snowman turn around seeing the carrot at the back of its head. Sydney push it which made the snowman yelp, "What? Hey! Whoa. Oh, I love it even more!" It said as it smile at Sydney, "Hah... All right, let's start this thing over. Hi everyone. I'm Steel, and I like warm hugs." Steel the snowman introduced open his arms wide. Max and A.J. stare the snowman, "Steel?"

Both princes remember their past when they were young. They used to build a snowman and named him, Steel. "That's right! Steel!" Then Steel asks the two princes, "And you are…?"

"Oh, I'm Max and this here is my older brother, A.J." He said as he introduced himself and his older brother to Steel. Steel then turn around and sees the two sisters and their dearly reindeer, "Who are these pretty girls?" He asked, "That's Agura and Sydney." A.J. said, "Okay. And who's the reindeer?" Steel pointed Furbo, "That's Furbo." Max said then Furbo tried to chomp Steel's carrot nose, "Ha. Aw, look at him tryin' to kiss my nose. I like you, too!" Steel said.

"Steel, did Vert build you? You know where he is? Do you think you could show us the way?" Max asked, "Yeah, why?" Steel asked, "I'll tell you why. We need Vert to bring back summer," Agura said, "Summer? Uhum. Oh, I don't know why but. I've always loved the idea of summer, and sun, and all things hot." Steel said, "Really," Sydney said, "I'm guessing you don't have much experience with heat."

"Nope! But sometimes I like to close my eyes and imagine what it'd be like when summer does come." Steel said as he begin to sing a song about summer.

 _Bees'll buzz_

 _Kids'll blow dandelion fuzz_

 _And I'll be doing whatever snow does in summer_

 _A drink in my hand_

 _My snow up against the burning sand_

 _Prob'ly getting gorgeously tanned in summer_

 _I'll finally see a summer breeze blow away a winter storm_

 _And find out what happens to solid water when it gets warm_

 _And I can't wait to see_

 _What my buddies all think of me_

 _Just imagine how much cooler I'll be in summer_

 _Dah-dah, da-doo, a-bah-bah-bah bah-bah-boo_

 _The hot and the cold are both so intense_

 _Put 'em together, it just makes sense!_

 _Rrr-raht da-daht dah-dah-dah dah-dah-dah dah dah doo_

 _Winter's a good time to stay in and cuddle,_

 _But put me in summer and I'll be a...happy snowman!_

 _When life gets rough, I like to hold on to my dream_

 _Of relaxing in the summer sun, just lettin' off steam_

 _Oh, the sky will be blue_

 _And you guys will be there too_

 _When I finally do what frozen things do in summer!_

 _Sydney: I'm gonna tell him._

 _Max: Don't you dare!_

 _Steel: IN SUMMER!_

And after finished sing he leads the way to find Vert, "So, come on! Vert's this way. Let's go bring back summer!" Steel said leading the way as they follow him and Agura muttered, "Somebody's got to tell him."

* * *

 **Alright! It's pretty shot, eh? The next chapter will come up soon. :)**


	9. Frozen Heart

**Chapter 9 is on. I'm so sorry I haven't post this chapter. I've been visiting my grandma at the hospital. But anyway enjoy. :)**

* * *

 **Frozen Heart**

Meanwhile in Arendelle. The kingdom's villagers were freezing because of Vert magical icy powers, "Cloaks. Does anyone need cloaks?" Princess Hasana asks one of the villagers. Hasana saw the villager woman who was so cold she gave the cloak to her, "Thank you, princess. Arendelle is indebted to you, Your Highness."

"The castle is open. There's soup and hot glogg in the Great Hall. Here, pass these out," Hasana gave the cloaks to the guard as he gave the other cold villagers. Then Miles Dredd, the Duke of Weselton call out to the Princess of the Southern Isles, "Princess Hasana are we just expected to sit here and freeze while you give away all of Arendelle's Tradable goods?" He asked her, "Prince A.J. and Max has given their orders and..." Hasana began before Dredd cut her out, "And that's another thing, has it dawned on you that your Prince Max may be conspiring with a wicked sorcerer... to destroy us all?" Dredd said.

Hasana glared at him and says, "Do not question the Princes. They left me in charge along with their 9 brothers and uncle, and I will not hesitate to protect Arendelle from treason!"

"Treason?!" Dredd said quite stunned by her words. Nearby to them, Zoom overheard their conversations. He frowns at princess Hasana suspiciously he walk towards his brothers and his uncle. "I hope A.J. and Max are okay… They haven't come back about few days ago," Sherman said rubbing his hands, "Me too, bro." Spinner added as Zoom reach them, "You guys okay?"

"A bit cold… So what have you hear from the princess and the duke's conversations?" Stanford asked, "I'm having a suspiciously about Princess Hasana and Dredd," he said, "Really," Butch asked his twin, "Yeah, really. I don't trust them," Zoom said, "So, am I," Ven added before they heard horses galloping and stop in the middle of the village as they went wild. Luckily Hasana calm them down, "Whoa! Whoa! Whoa, boys, easy, easy."

"Hey, are those horses belong to A.J. and Max?" Berto asked, "Yes. And… they're not there," Kirby said as he notice his two brothers were not on the horses and began to worried about them.

"Prince A.J. and Max are in trouble, I need volunteers to go with me to find them," she announcing, the guards of Arendelle all volunteers to find their two missing princes, "I volunteer two men, my lady!" Dredd volunteer before he whispers his bodyguards, "Be prepared for anything, and should you encounter the King, you are to put an end to this winter. Do you understand?" They nodded in understood.

"I think I should go too," Zoom said, "No, Zoom. It's too dangerous," said Forge, "But I want to see him again. And besides I having a suspect about Princess Hasana and Dredd. And their up to something for our older brother, Vert," Zoom said, "If you go along… we're coming too," said Tezz, "Yeah." Spinner added, "C'mon, let's go and find Vert." Sherman said and that made Zoom smiled. "Be careful. Also if you found A.J. and Max… please bring them home in one piece including Vert," Forge said, "We will," his 9 nephews said to their uncle.

Back with the two princes, two sisters, and the reindeer, Furbo as Steel, the snowman lead the way to find Vert. Then Agura asks A.J. and Max, "So how exactly are you planning to stop this weather?"

"Oh, I am gonna talk to my brother," Max said with a smile, "That's your plan? Our ice business is riding on you talking to your brother?" Sydney said, "Yup." Max said, "So you're not at all afraid of him?" Agura asked, "Why would we be?" A.J. said before he face his youngest brother, "Hey, Max. I need to tell you something," he said, "Tell what A.J.?" Max asked, "It's our older brother, Vert."

"Yeah? What's wrong," asked Max, "Well… about 13 years ago when we were kids. You were once knew about Vert's powers," A.J. said and the youngest prince stop his track, "I… was once knew about Vert's powers? How come I don't remember his powers in the first place," Max asked, "Because… your memories were erase that Vert accidently hit you in the head with his ice powers," A.J. said, "Really…? Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"It's only way to keep you safe. Though we almost lost you and that's why Vert shut you out all those years," A.J. said, "So that explains," Agura said, "No wonder you want us to help you guys out finding your brother?" Sydney asked, "Yeah. And we want him back and bring back summer." A.J. said.

As few minutes later, they're all in the high North Mountain. "What now?" Max asked as Agura look up the high mountain's steep, "It's too steep. All we need to do is climb up and you two princes don't know how to climb," said Agura, "Yeah and we've have only got one rope," Sydney said, "So we have to climb up?" A.J. asked before Steel called out, "Hey guys? Not sure if this is going to solve the problem, but I found a staircase that leads exactly where you guys want it to go."

"Really? That's awesome! C'mon let's go!" Max said as he runs off, "Wait, Max! Ugh… he's always way ahead of us," A.J. muttered that made the two sisters and their dearly reindeer giggled. Following Max and Steel, they were in stun and awe of seeing a beautifully ice palace, "Whoa… Now that's ice." Agura said, "I think we're gonna cry," said Sydney, "Go ahead. We won't judge," Max said as he climbs up the ice staircase follow by his older brother, A.J.

Agura and Sydney told their dearly reindeer to wait outside and Furbo sat down like a dog. As they follow the two princes and once they're in front of the double doors, Max was about to knock and he was quite unsure if he wants to talk to his eldest brother, "Knock... Just knock... Why isn't he knocking...? Do you think he knows how to knock?" Steel asked to A.J., Agura, and Sydney. Max finally knocks the doors as they open themselves, "It open. That's a first," Max said before A.J. turn to face Agura and Sydney, "You should probably wait out here."

"What?" The two sisters asked, "Yeah, you guys should wait outside. Last time I introduced him to a lady, he froze everything." Max said, "But...Oh come on, it's a palace made of ice. Ice is our life..." Sydney said, "Bye, Agura and Sydney," Steel said as he was about to enter the palace but A.J. stop him, "You too, Steel. Just give us a minute." Max and A.J. both enter the palace's doors slowly close themselves.

Inside the ice palace was full of icy walls, staircase, and a frozen fountain, the two princes are in amazed of this sight. Then Max called out, "Vert? It's us… Max and A.J." The youngest prince slipped almost lost balance A.J. help him to him keep balance before they heard a familiar voice, "Max, A.J.?" Both princes looked up at the top of the stairway and saw Vert slowly walking out the shadows who looked shocked to see them. But he smiled at them, happy to see them again.

"Wow... Vert, you look different... It's a good different..." Max said, "And this place. Is amazing..." A.J. added, "Thank you. I never knew what I was capable of." Vert said, "I'm so sorry about what happened. If I'd known..." Max began to walk up the staircase which made Vert to back away a bit, "No, it's okay. You don't have to apologize. But you should probably go, please." Vert said, "But we just go here," A.J. said, "You two belong in Arendelle." Vert said, "So do you…" Max said trying convince his brother to bring him home, "No, Max, I belong here… alone. Where I can be who I am, without hurting anybody," said Vert trying to convince his brothers to leave, "Actually, about that…" A.J. began when someone enter the ice palace, "Wait. What is that?" Vert look at the doors and sees a snowman run in, "Hi, I'm Steel and like warm hugs!"

"Steel?" Vert was shock seeing the snowman and he's now beside Max and A.J., "You built me. You remember that?" Steel said reminding his creator, "And you're alive?" He asked, "Um... I think so?" The Snow King looked down his hands, "He's just like the one we built as kids," A.J. said with a smile, "Yes."

"Vert, we were so close. We can be like that again." Max said before Vert's memories haunts him about the past.

 **(Short flashback)**

 _"Vert, catch me!" Max cheered as he jumped off and Vert made a snow pillar, "Caught ya, Max!" Vert cheered, "Again!" Max jumped off again and Vert made another pillar. But Max jump so fast and try to keep up to catch him, "Wait, Max!" Vert yelled but the youngest brother didn't hear him._

 _"Max, slow down!" A.J. shouted but Max didn't listen. Vert slipped and his back hit the icy floor, he look up and saw Max jumped from the last snow pillar, "Max!" All of the 11 brothers shouted worriedly and Vert extended his hand but at the same time accidentally released a wisp of his magic. That hit Max in the head and him to topple onto the soft snow rendering him unconscious but unharmed._

 _"Max!" All of the 11 brothers rush to their youngest brother. Vert holding Max gently in his arms, "Is he okay?" Kirby asked worried about his twin brother, "I dunno," Spinner said and a gasp escape from Vert's lips when he saw a white streak hair appear._

 **(End flashback)**

Back the reality, Vert shook his head. "No, we can't. Goodbye, Max and A.J." The Snow King then began to walk away, "...Vert, wait..." Max starts, "No, I'm just trying to protect you!" Vert said as he climb up the ice staircase. Max told A.J. to stay along with Steel as he went after Vert.

 _Max: You don't have to protect me. I'm not afraid!_

 _Please don't shut me out again._

 _Please don't slam the door._

 _You don't have to keep your distance anymore_

 _'Cause for the first time in forever,_

 _I finally understand._

 _For the first time in forever,_

 _We can fix this hand in hand._

 _We can head down this mountain together!_

 _You don't have to live in fear..._

 _Cause for the first time in forever_

 _I will be right here._

 _Vert: Max,_

 _Please go back home._

 _Your life awaits._

 _Go enjoy the sun —_

 _And open up the gates._

 _Max: Yeah, but —_

 _Vert: I know!_

 _You mean well, but leave me be._

 _Yes, I'm alone but I'm alone and free!_

 _Just stay away and you'll be safe from me._

 _Max: Actually we're not._

 _Vert: What do you mean you're not?_

 _Max: I get the feeling you don't know..._

 _Vert: What do I not know?  
Max: Arendelle's in deep, deep, deep, deep..._

 _Snow._

 _Vert: What?_

 _Max: You've kind of set off an eternal winter... everywhere._

 _Vert: Everywhere?_

Vert's powers began to grow stronger as snow being to fall.

 _Max: It's okay, you can just unfreeze it!_

 _Vert: No, I can't._

 _I — I don't know how!_

Then Vert's powers grow even stronger as the snowstorm began to swirling around the room.

 _Max: Sure you can! I know you can!_

 _`Cause for the first time in forever,_

 _Vert: Oh_

 _I'm such a fool!_

 _I can't be free!_

 _Max: You don't have to be afraid..._

 _Vert: No escape from the storm inside of me!_

 _Max: We can work this out together!_

 _Vert: I can't control the curse!_

 _Max: We'll reverse the storm you've made!_

 _Vert: Max, please, you'll only make it worse!_

 _Max: Don't panic!_

 _Vert: There's so much fear!_

 _Max: We'll make the sun shine bright!_

 _Vert: You're not safe here!_

 _Max: We can face this thing together!_

 _Vert: No!_

 _Max: We can change this winter weather!_

 _Vert: I..._

 _Max: And everything will be all right...  
Vert: I CAN'T!_

Vert unleash a massive snowstorm as he lost control of his powers. His powers hit Max's chest and once again hurt him and the Frozen Heart…

* * *

 **Okay. I'll make another chapter soon as possible.**


	10. Fixer Upper

**New chapter is on. Pretty quickly, huh?**

* * *

 **Fixer Upper**

Vert calms down a bit before he heard a gasp. He turn around and saw Max on his knees, hands against his chest feeling in pain. Vert gasp in horror as he instantly know what happen. Then A.J., Agura, Sydney, and Steel came in and saw Max, "Max!" A.J. run over his brother, "Are you okay?" Sydney asked worriedly, "Yeah… I'm okay." Max gasped.

"I think you should go now, please." Vert said as the ice walls began to crack. Agura notice the walls were cracking and turning red, "I think we should go," she said, "No! Vert, I know we can figure this out together..." Max said, "How? What power do you have to stop this winter? To stop me?" Vert asked, "Come on, Max. Let's go," A.J. said but Max doesn't want to leave, "No. I'm not leaving without you, Vert."

"Yes, you are," Vert waved his hands as he create a huge giant snowman unlike Steel, "You made my little brother! I'll call Turbolt." The giant snowman as Steel named him, Turbolt as he stare at Max, A.J., Agura, Sydney, and Steel before he pick them up. In front entrance of the ice palace, the double doors were burst open as Turbolt threw the two princes, two sisters, and Steel. And that made Max very mad, "That's not nice throwing people like that!" The youngest prince grabbed a pile of snow and form it into a snowball, "Whoa, whoa, whoa! Max take it easy," A.J. said, "Y-Yeah. Don't make that big guy get mad," Agura said, "Okay… I'm calm down… AAHH!" Max threw the snowball at Turbolt and that made him very mad, "Uh oh… See, now you made him really mad!" Sydney exclaimed.

Before Turbolt could leap on them to hurt them, Vert called from the balcony, "No, Turbolt, leave them. I'll handle this," before anyone could move, Vert used his magical ice powers and form into cold winds around them, while stating, "Don't come back ever again!" Used his powers to surround them in less than two seconds they disappeared.

Soon, the two princes, two sisters, the dearly reindeer, and Steel were falling down as they hit a soft pillow snow in the middle of the forest. "Is everyone okay?" A.J. asked, "Yeah. We're okay," Agura stood up and wipe off the snow, "Um, a little help here?" Sydney was kinda stuck on the snow and could not get out, "Me too," Max was also the same as Sydney. A.J. picked out his youngest brother out of the snow, Agura did the same to her younger sister.

"You two alright?" A.J. asked, "Yep. We're alright," Max said wiping off the snow, "Hey, where's Steel?" They look around to find the little snowman and Sydney saw Steel with his body mix up, "There he is. With his body got mix up," she pointed at Steel who walk over to them, "Wow! I'm pretty mix alright," said Steel, "Need some help?" Agura asked, "Yes, please."

As they fix Steel's snow body and they were in right places, "There. All done," A.J. said, "Thanks guys." Steel thank them with a happy mood, "You're welcome," said Max with a smile. "So… now what?" Sydney asked, "Now what? Oh… no. A.J. what're we gonna do? He threw us out. We can't go back to Arendelle with the weather like this. And then there's your ice business..." Max said and now talking about Agura and Sydney's ice business, "Hey, hey, don't worry about our ice business..." Agura said before Sydney notice Max's dark brown hair, "Max, you should worry about your hair."

"What? I just fall from the sky. You should see your hair," Max said but Sydney shook her head, "No, yours is turning white." The youngest prince was confused, "My hair turning white? What're you…" Max look to the tips of his hair and was shock. Instead of his dark brown hair it turn white, "…What?"

"Max, did Vert struck you?" A.J. asked worriedly, "Y-Yeah… he did," he said, "That's not good." A.J. said looking very pale, "Hey, maybe we can help." Agura said, "You can?" Max asked, "Yeah. Our friends can help you and figure out what's wrong," said Sydney, "You mean… the love experts?" A.J. guessed and the two sisters nodded, "Yes. And don't worry, they'll be able to fix this." Agura said, "How do you know?" Max asked as he follows them along with A.J. and Steel, "Because we've seen them do it before." Sydney said, "I like to consider myself a love expert." Steel said to Furbo.

Back at the ice palace, the ice walls were red, Vert was pacing back and forth in fear, he whispered to himself and tried to calm down, "Get it together. Control it. Don't feel, don't feel… Don't feel!" Vert stopped pacing around, but only saw his powers grow more ice while some more cracked and made ice spikes as Vert could feel fear inside him.

Back with the others, Steel was laying on Furbo's back and he saw the colorful aurora up in the sky, "Look, Furbo. The sky's awake." He told the reindeer. Agura and Sydney leads A.J. and Max to their friends and the youngest prince shiver in cold, "Hey, you cold bro?" A.J. asked, "A little." He said still a bit cold, "Hey this will warm you up," Sydney led the two princes to the warm steam coming out the ground, "Ooh! That felt good," said Max

"So… About my friends... Well, I say friends, they're more like family..." Agura said, "Anyway, when me and sis were just kids, it was just us and Furbo until you know, they took us in." Sydney explained, "They did?" Both princes asked, "Yeah. We don't want to scare you, they can be a little bit inappropriate..." Agura said, "And loud... very loud... They're also stubborn at times, and a little." Sydney added which made A.J. and Max to smile at the two sisters' story, "Overbearing. And heavy. Really, really heavy. Which you..." Agura began then her sister spoke up, "But you know, you okay. They're fine. They mean well."

"Girls, they sound wonderful," A.J. said with a smile, "Okay then." Agura said as she and her sister, "Here we are. Meet our family," Sydney said but what A.J. and Max see is just all rocks, stones, big and small boulders, "Hey, it's us. Please come out," Agura said to the boulders, "Okay… they're crazy," Steel whispered, "I'll distract them while you guys run. Hi, Agura, Sydney, and Furbo's family! It's nice to meet you! A.J., Max because I love you, I insist you guys run. Understand you are love experts!" Steel notice the two princes weren't run away, "Why aren't you running?"

"Okay. Um... We're gonna go..." Max said as he and his brother were about to run, "No, no, no. A.J., Max, wait!" Sydney called until the boulders starts to move which surprise the two princes, "H-Hey, what's going on?!" Max exclaimed as the boulders rolling towards him and A.J. They were able to dodge them as the boulders kept rolling toward Agura, Sydney, and Furbo. Then the boulders revealed themselves as trolls.

"Agura and Sydney's home!" Agura and Sydney's adoptive mother, Bulda exclaimed as the other trolls cheers in excitement, "It's great to see you all. But where's grand Pabbie?" Sydney asked, "He's napping," the child troll said, "But look, I grew a mushroom." The troll child show his own mushroom on his back, "And I earned my fire crystal," the second child troll said holding up his red crystal, "I passed a kidney stone." The older troll said held up his small rock, "Agura, pick me up," the third child troll said as he jumped onto Agura's hands, "You're getting big...Good for you." She said with a smile.

"Trolls… they're trolls!" Max said out loud which cause the trolls to turn their attention at A.J. and Max, "They brought boys!" All the trolls cheered as they carry the two princes towards the two sisters, "What's going on," asked A.J. then Bulda look close to Max, "Let me see. Bright eyes. Working nose. Strong teeth. Yes, yes, yes. He'll do nicely for our little Sydney."

"Wait, what?! Mama, you know I'm not interesting about handsome boys like Max," Sydney said, "Yeah, you've got the wrong idea." Max muttered, "That's not why we brought them here." Agura said, "Right. Sydney and I we're not and I'm not..." Max trailed off.

 _Bulda: What's the issue, dearly?_

 _Why are you holding back from such a lady?_

 _Is it the clumpy way she walks?_

 _Cliff: Or the grumpy way she talks?_

 _Female Troll 1: Or the pear-shaped, square-shaped_

 _Weirdness of her feet?_

 _Male Troll 1: And though we know she washes_

 _Well - she always ends up sort of smelly._

 _Bulda: But you'll never meet a fellow who's as_

 _Bulda & Cliff: Sensitive and sweet!_

 _So she's a bit of a fixer-upper,_

 _So she's got a few flaws._

 _Female Troll 2: Like her peculiar brain dear,_

 _Male Troll 2: Her thing with the reindeer._

 _Troll Duet: That's a little outside of nature's laws!_

 _Small Group of Trolls: So she's a bit of a fixer-upper,_

 _but this we're certain of_

 _You can fix this fixer-upper_

 _Up with a little bit of love!_

 _Sydney: Can we please just_

 _Stop talking about this?_

 _We've got a real, actual problem here._

 _Bulda: I'll say! So tell me, dearly_

 _Is it the way that she runs scared?_

 _Male Troll 3: Or that she's socially impaired?_

 _Troll Child: Or that she only likes to tinkle in the woods_

 _Max: I did not need to know that..._

 _Cliff: Are you holding back your_

 _Fondness due to her unwomanly blondness?_

 _Female Trolls: Or the way she covers_

 _Up that she's the honest goods?_

 _All Trolls: She's just a bit of a fixer-upper,_

 _She's got a couple of bugs_

 _Sydney: No, I don't!_

 _Her isolation is confirmation_

 _Of her desperation for healing hugs_

 _So she's a bit of a fixer-upper,_

 _But we know what to do_

 _The way to fix up this fixer-upper_

 _Is to fix her up with you!_

 _Sydney: ENOUGH! He is engaged_

 _to someone else, okay?!_

 _Cliff: So he's a bit of a fixer-upper,_

 _Male Troll 4: That's a minor thing._

 _Male Troll 5: Her quote 'engagement' is a flex arrangement._

 _Troll Child: And by the way I don't see no ring!_

 _Male Trolls: So he's a bit of a fixer-upper,_

 _His brain's a bit betwixt._

 _Get the fiancé out of the way and_

 _The whole thing will be fixed._

 _Bulda: We're not sayin' you can change her,_

 _'Cause people don't really change._

 _We're only saying that love's a force_

 _That's powerful and strange._

 _People make bad choices if they're mad,_

 _Or scared, or stressed._

 _Throw a little love their way._

 _Female Trolls: Throw a little love their way._

 _Bulda and Female Trolls: And you'll bring out their best._

 _All Trolls: True love brings out their best!_

 _Everyone's a bit of a fixer-upper,_

 _That's what it's all about!_

 _Cliff: Father!_

 _Female Troll 3: Sister!_

 _Male Troll 6: Brother!_

 _All Trolls: We need each other to raise_

 _Us up and round us out._

 _Everyone's a bit of a fixer-upper,_

 _But when push comes to shove._

 _Steel: The only fixer-upper fixer_

 _That can fix up a fixer-upper is_

 _Trolls: True! True!_

 _True, true, true!_

 _Love (True love)_

 _Love, love, love, love, love_

 _Love! (True love!)_

 _True..._

 _Troll Priest: Do you, Max, take Sydney to be your troll-fully wedded?_

 _Max: Wait, what!?_

 _Troll Priest: You're getting married!_

 _Trolls: Love!_

Max suddenly felt a sharp pain in his chest as he collapsed, "Max!" Sydney caught him in time then she felt his whole body is very cold, "He's ice cold!" Just then a boulder rolling toward them and revealed the eldest troll, Agura and Sydney's adoptive grandfather, "There's strange magic here!"

"Grand Pabbie!" Agura and Sydney said happy to see their grandfather, "Bring him to me," Pabbie said as he took Max's hands, "Max, your life is in danger. There is ice in your heart, put there by your brother. If not removed, to solid ice will you freeze, forever," he said, "What? No." Max muttered before he felt another pain in his chest, "But can you remove it?" Sydney asked her grandfather, "I cannot, I'm sorry Agura, Sydney... If it was his head that would be easy. But only an act of true love can thaw a frozen heart." Pabbie said, "An act of true love?" Max repeated, "A true love's kiss, perhaps?" Bulda said, "Max, we've got to get you back to Hasana," Sydney said as A.J. carry his young brother in carry bridal style. They hop on Furbo's back, "Steel, come on!" A.J. called out, "I'm coming!" Steel quickly hops on Furbo before he took off, "Let's go kiss Hasana! Who is this Hasana?!" As they rush to Arendelle.

* * *

 **Okay, done. Next chapter will be coming soon.**


	11. Capture

**I'm so sorry for the wait. I was pretty busy from my homework very lately. Anyway I was able to post this chapter so I hope your enjoy this.**

* * *

 **Capture**

In the North Mountain, Princess Hasana along with the Arendelle's guards and the 9 princes arrived Vert's ice palace. "We are here to find Prince A.J. and Maxwell. Be on guard, but no harm is to come to the King. Do you understand?" Hasana said, "Yes, my lady." The Arendelle guards said.

"Whoa… is that an ice palace," Spinner muttered in awe, "Yeah. Did, Vert made that ice palace?" Sherman asked, "Yes. Vert can use his powers to build something such as the ice palace as his home," said Tezz, "You think we're gonna talk to him," Kirby asked, "We have to talk to him, bring him home and convince him to unfroze our Kingdom and return summer," Zoom said.

Princess Hasana was about to climb the ice stairway when the snow boulder moves as it revealed to be Turbolt as he growls at Hasana, who is quite surprise to see the living snowman. The Princess of the Southern Isles grabbed her sword and unleash it ready to fight. The Arendelle guards throws their spears at Turbolt while Dredd's bodyguards fires away of arrows from their crossbows. Turbolt roared at them as he knock Dredd's bodyguards away.

Dredd's bodyguards were getting up, seeing passed the giant snowman, they saw Vert shut the entrance doors shut in panic, "The King!" Then, they got up with their crossbows and run to the entrance.

"Wait, stop!" Zoom shouted to them, but he along with everyone else was easily distracted by Turbolt. Dredd's bodyguards run up the ice staircase while the first guard shouted, "Come on!" As they were approaching the entrance, Vert run up the staircase in fear and panic. He only stopped for few seconds but only to see and hear Dredd's bodyguards burst open the doors as they enter before Vert continued to run up the ice staircase to the top. Dredd's bodyguards looked around before they looked up and saw Vert run for his life as they both shouted.

"Up there!"

"Come on!"

Then, they ran up after him, not caring about the danger they were in. Vert soon was at the very top of his ice palace, but only to gasp in fear, knowing that he was trapped one of Dredd's bodyguards caught him, "We got him now." Vert felt scared as he backed away from the armed guards who were ready to shot their arrows, Vert pleaded, "No… please…" Without hesitation, the guard at the right shot first, Vert's arms were over him until he show that his ice magic stopped the arrow from shooting him, he gasped but then he saw them go around him, "Turn around, close him…"

Vert had no choice but use his powers forcefully while pleading, "Stay away!" Then ice spikes quickly formed, almost about to kill them but they leaped away.

"Look out!"

"Fire! Fire!"

"Get him!"

Vert turned and then used more of his powers to keep them away, forming more ice around the room than ever. Back outside, Zoom and his brothers were having trouble against Turbolt. Zoom saw Dredd's bodyguards go in the ice palace, armed. "Guys! I'm gonna help Vert!" Then he raced in the palace, "No, Zoom! It's too dangerous!" Butch shouted at his twin but he ignored him.

Zoom run up the staircase as he's on top, he saw Dredd's bodyguards attacking his eldest brother, "Vert! Stop, leave him alone!" Zoom tried to stop them but one of the guards grabbed him, with the arrow facing his chest. Vert, infuriated of what they were going to do with Zoom, used all the powers he could muster and shouted in anger, "Leave him alone!" Then, with the use of his ice magic, he slide the guards off of Zoom, and went sliding the ice wall.

Meanwhile, outside. Hasana dodged Turbolt's massive arm then she used her sword to cut Turbolt's left leg. The giant roared as he falls to the edge of the cliff. The Princess of the Southern Isles went inside the ice palace along with guards and the 8 princes. At the top of the palace, Vert was yet again surrounded by Dredd's bodyguards and the other one who managed to grab a hold of Zoom again, "Let him go!" Vert yelled and shot his ice powers everywhere. Vert using his powers around the guard who was behind Vert with frozen ice spikes pinning and trapping him into the ice wall, the ice spike was stretching up his face.

Vert looked behind him, seeing the other guard who's still holding his brother, then he shot the crossbow off his hands, made him slide down, causing Zoom to fall down and slide to the ice wall safely. The guard tried to run away but Vert block by creating ice walls both sides, then he made a huge ice wall as he push it towards the guard. The guard tried to stop it, Vert put more force into it.

The guard was pushed through the balcony as the ice wall continued to push him slowly, with a deep deadly edge behind him. Hasana and everyone then came running in but stopped only to see Zoom getting up, one guard pinned to the ice wall and Vert trying to finish of the other, "King Vert! Don't be the monster they fear you are!" Hasana pleaded, Vert stopped doing what he was doing, realizing what he was about to commit. Vert looked at Hasana as the Snow King breathed slowly.

The guard pinned the ice wall, struggled to raise his arm up, and when he did, he aimed the arrow right at Vert, who was starting to stand up straight. Zoom saw this as he yelled, "Vert! Look out!" Hasana must have saw the guard ready to shot. She quickly run over to stop him, "No!" She grabbed the crossbow as the guard shot up the arrow and hit ice chandelier. It fell and Vert looked up as he began to run out of the way, but as he run, he tripped and fell along the chandelier. Then everything went black and all Vert could hear was eerie ringing.

Vert's blue eyes began to slowly open as he began to regain consciousness, realizing he's laying down somewhere with a coal black blanket over him. Once his vision became clear, he notice the dungeon door. Vert looked up and saw one window with gray light through it. Vert got out of the bed, realizing he was in prison, but he then felt his hands being pulled down and the sound of chains. Vert looked down at his hands only to see that they were both covered in cylinder shaped metal, then struggled to look out the window, seeing the Fjord completely covered in ice and his Kingdom was also covered in ice and snow, "No… what have I done…?"

Vert heard the door open, revealing to be Hasan, coming in with a sad smile then Vert demanded, "Why did you bring me here?!"

"I just couldn't let them kill you, King Vert." Hasana said, "But I'm danger to Arendelle. Get my 11 brothers." Vert said, "Your 9 brothers are fine… but A.J. and Max has not return," she said with a sad tone, Vert looked out the window, trying not to think what he done to his brothers, "If you would just stop the winter, bring back summer... please." Hasana pleaded, "Don't you see... I can't. You have to tell them to let me go." Vert said, "I will do what I can." Hasana said as she left the room leaving the Snow King alone. Vert felt a familiar strength of magic from his hands as frost began to cover the metals.

Meanwhile in the 9 princes' room, "Zoom, what happen back there?" Tezz asked, "I was trying to help Vert… then Dredd's bodyguards are trying to kill him!" He shouted, "Whoa, easy bro." Spinner said try to calm down his brother, "Look, Zoom… I know we're trying help Vert… but now he's in the dungeon and the guards won't let us see him." Stanford said, "There's has to be a way to unfrozen our Kingdom… I'm getting colder…" Kirby said as he shivered in cold.

"Do you have any suspiciously to Princess Hasana," Tezz asked, "Yeah… I'm getting a bad feeling about that princess," said Zoom, "Me too. I don't trust her," Ven said agreed his brother, "Let's just hope A.J. and Max are okay… we haven't found them when we brought Vert back," Sherman said, "Now, we're getting worried about them," Berto muttered, worry about his two brothers.

* * *

 **All done! Next chapter will come up soon!**


	12. Hasana's True Colors

**Gokigenyo, everyone! I'm so sorry for taking so long. I was so very busy for my exam test. But anyways, please enjoy.**

* * *

 **Hasana's True Colors**

In the hills, Furbo was running in full speed with the two princes and his two owners riding on his back as he rushes to Arendelle. While Steel, the snowman followed behind, sliding like a penguin. Sydney looked over her right shoulder and ask to A.J., "Hey A.J., how is he?" A.J. looked down to his arms as he's holding his youngest brother, Maxwell. The youngest prince's dark brown hair is getting whiter and his skin is getting paler since Vert accidentally struck him and froze his heart. Now Max is getting worse, "He's getting colder and worse… We have to go faster!" A.J. said, "Right! C'mon Fur, faster!" Agura ordered her reindeer as he went even faster than ever.

They're almost to Arendelle until Steel sliding towards the village, "I'll meet you guys at the castle!" He said, "Just stay out of sight, Steel!" Sydney said, "I will!" He said as the others are almost to the castle and Steel… he just greets the villager woman, "Hello!" The villager woman then scream in fright, "Aahh! It's alive!"

Back with the others, they're approaching the castle and one of the Arendelle guards in the gates notice the running reindeer heading to their castle and their missing two princes were riding on the reindeer with the two sisters. "It's Prince A.J. and Maxwell!" The Arendelle guards exclaimed as the Furbo stopped running now in front of the gates. A.J. slide down from Furbo's back as he carrying Max and walk towards the gate follow by the two sisters, "Are you… guys gonna be… okay?" Max asked as he shivers in cold, Sydney smiles at him and replied, "Don't worry about us."

Then the gates open revealing servants of Jefferson and Kat. And the 9 princes and Forge, "A.J., Max! You had us worried sick!" Kat said, "Max, why's your hair white?!" Kirby asked worriedly when he saw his twin brother's hair turning white, "Are you okay, A.J.? You had us very worried," Ven said, "And… why Max's so pale?" Spinner asked, "It's a very long story. But I'll explain everything," said A.J., "Right now… Get Max warm and find Princess Hasana immediately." Sydney said, "We will, thank you." Jefferson thank as everyone went inside the castle. Max glance over A.J.'s shoulder seeing the two sisters and their dearly reindeer who were looking sad expression before the gates closes.

Outside the gates, Agura and Sydney were sad seeing their friends went in the castle. They have good adventure with them but worried about Max's frozen heart and Princess Hasana will save him by a kiss of act of true love. So the two sisters walk away follow by their reindeer, Furbo. Back in the castle, Hasana was pacing around the room with the rest of the council, "I'm going back out to look for Prince A.J. and Maxwell."

"You cannot risk going out there again."

"If anything happens to them..."

"If anything happens to the Princes, you are all Arendelle has left."

Hasana stay silent for a few moments until she heard the doors are opened and heard Kat and Jefferson inform, "She's in here. Princess Hasana." Hasana saw Max shivering as A.J. and Zoom helped him walk. She then embraced Max remarking, "Max, you're so cold."

"Hasana… please kiss me." Max begged, "H-Huh?" Hasana asked confused, "Now… please…" The youngest prince said as he want to kiss Hasana, "We'll give you two some privacy," Kat suggested, leading everyone out of the room to leave the couple alone. Meanwhile outside the room, "Is Max gonna be okay? What's happening to him, why's his hair and skin were white and pale?" Kirby asked worriedly about his twin and A.J. sigh, "C'mon… I'll tell you guys everything."

About several minutes later in the princes' room. The 9 princes and their uncle Forge were very, very shock and horrified after A.J. told them the whole story, "Vert struck Max and froze his heart? No… no… This can't be happening!" Kirby cried, "Wait a minute… A.J., you said that an act of true love will save Max and thaw the frozen heart?" Ven asked, "Yeah… it's only way to save our youngest brother. And Hasana will kiss him in ordered to save him," said A.J.

"… A.J., I have something about Princess Hasana." Zoom said, "Huh?" A.J. looked at him in confused, "I know you're confused of this… I'm having a suspiciously about that Princess of the Southern Isles." Zoom said, "What do you mean…"

"She's acting very strangely when you and Max left here and search out for our eldest brother, Vert. When we arrived Vert's ice palace, Dredd's bodyguards tried to kill him," Berto said, "Really," A.J. said in shock, "Yeah. We were able to bring Vert back… but the guards won't let us see him." Sherman said, "Princess Hasana… she's trying to take over our Kingdom. And planned to get rid of us," Zoom said, shocking A.J., "That would mean…!" His 9 brothers and Forge nodded, "Yes, A.J. Princess Hasana was using my youngest nephew the whole time." Forge said, "We have to find and save Max now!" A.J. rushed towards the door only to find out it's lock, "Huh? The door's lock!"

A.J. tried to open the door but it remain lock, "Princess Hasana… she lock us in," Zoom growled in anger, "What're we gonna do?!" Kirby exclaimed in panic, "Calm down, Kirby." Tezz said, until they heard a click from the door. A.J. back away the door when the door knob starts to turn, "Hey… is someone… trying get in?" Stanford whispered as the door knob kept turning, trying to open the door. Zoom grabbed a bow staff and step in front of his brothers and Forge.

"Zoom, what're you doing?" Butch asked his twin brother, "I'm gonna protect you guys. Since I learn how to use a bow staff after long years ago," he said and just as the door slowly opened. Zoom is ready to fight whoever his enemy is while his brothers and Forge stay behind him. Then a snowman's head poke over the door, "Hi, I'm Steel and I like warm hugs!"

That shocks the 9 princes and Forge when they see a talking snowman, "Wh-What is that thing," Kirby asked in shock, "Steel! Oh, I'm so glad you found us," A.J. said in relief which made his brothers confused, "Steel…? Wait isn't he our… snowman that we built him when we were kids?" Spinner asked, "Yeah. Vert made him and bring him to life," A.J. said Ven walk over Steel and knelt down, "Steel… is really you?"

"Yeah. You wanna a hug?" Steel asked as he open his arms wide, "You… are the same one when we were kids after all," said Ven, "Okay, no time to waste. We have to find Max now. Before it's too late." Zoom said, "I wanna come along to find him too," Steel said, "Of course," Stanford said with a smile.

As they rush down the hallway until they hear Princess Hasana and other council. Then they mention about Maxwell, so they listen carefully, "Prince Maxwell is… dead," Hasana's voice said which shocks the 10 princes and Forge, "What happen to him?" Dredd's voice asked, "He was killed by King Vert," Hasana said, "His own youngest brother…" Dredd said in sadness tone, "At least we got to say our marriage vows... before he died in my arms."

"There can be no doubt now, King Vert is a monster and we are all in grave danger. Princess Hasana, Arendelle looks to you." Dredd said, "With a heavy heart, I charge King Vert of Arendelle with treason and sentence his to death…" Hasana said. The 10 princes and Forge are very in shock and sorrow after they over heard the conversation, "Max is… dead?" Kirby whispered and collapse his knees, "I can't believe it… He's gone for good," Forge said in sorrow, "No! Hasana is lying!" Zoom said in firm mood, "Hasana's lying?" Spinner asked, "Yes. Max should be alive enough. C'mon, we have to find him fast!" Zoom said as he rushes down the hallway follow by his brothers, Forge and Steel.

Back at the dungeon, Vert looked the window, seeing the snowstorm grow stronger, "No…" He felt his powers spread throughout the prison cell with frost and ice. Vert then pulled hard to get the chains off him until he heard voices outside from outside his prison cell.

"Hurry up!"

"He's dangerous."

"Quickly."

"Careful now."

Vert felt so fear so he pulled harder while his powers grew faster which froze the door giving enough time to break free.

"It won't open!"

"It's frozen shut!"

Vert saw ice multiply throughout the ceiling, walls, and chains then with all the strength he had, he gather all the ice magic he could possibly get until the guards busted in but only to hear an explosive. Hasana stepped forward only to see a huge hole on the wall, indicating Vert escaped.

* * *

 **All done. The new chapter will come up soon.**


	13. Race against Time

**Here's the chapter. Pretty quick, huh?**

* * *

 **Race against Time**

Back with Agura, Sydney, and Furbo as they're far away from the kingdom looking very sad of leaving their friends behind. Furbo looked behind as sees the far distance of Arendelle. Then he looked at his two owners but then he run over them and block their path as he whine as if he's trying to tell them, "What is it, Fur?" Agura asked and Furbo moved forward which made the two sisters to back away for a bit, "Hey, watch it," said Sydney and Furbo whines. Agura looked at her younger sister if she understand his whines, "I don't understand you when you talk like that." Sydney said then suddenly Furbo lift Sydney up and walk towards Arendelle, "Hey! Stop it! Put me down!" Sydney said and Furbo put her down and whines trying to get his owners to go back, "No, Furbo! We're not going back! He's with his true love." Sydney said until they felt a powerful gust of winds.

"What the-?" Agura looked towards Arendelle as the white of clouds surround the kingdom as it began to snowstorm with their friends gravely in danger, "A.J., Max!" Without hesitation, the two sisters rush back and Furbo follows them as Agura and Sydney hops on his back and rush back to Arendelle.

Meanwhile back at the castle, Max was curling on the cold floor since Hasana revealed her true colors and said to him that she never love him and she also told him about her plans that she will take over his Kingdom and kill his eldest brother, Vert. So Hasana leaved him in the room and lock the room, leaving Max to freeze to death. "Please… someone, anybody… help me…" Max pleaded as he shivered before he look up the ceiling seeing ices began to merge, until he heard a click of the door.

Max looked at the door's knob is starting to turn as if someone or somebody try to get in. Then the door open and a carrot stuck on the key hole. Steel, the snowman grabbed his carrot nose and placed it back on his middle head where he placed his carrot nose, "See? That was easy," he said with a grin, "Good work, Steel." Sherman said until he saw Max lying on the cold floor and gasp, "Max!" They rush over him, Stanford put his hand against Max's neck, "He's ice cold," he gasp in fear, "And his hair and skin are completely white and pale," Kirby added seeing his twin brother closing freeze to death.

Steel then spotted a fire chimney, he rush over and put fire woods and his wooden right arm is there. Steel grabbed his arm and place it back then grabs a match as he fire the fire woods which made him in awe, "Steel! Get away from there!" Tezz exclaimed, "Whoa… So this is heat... I love it." Steel approached the fire and it caught one of Steel's stick fingers on fire, "Ooh! But don't touch it!" Steel told the 10 princes and Forge to place Max next to the fire chimney to warm him up.

A.J. and Zoom helped Max to walk over the fire and sat him next the fire chimney, "So, where's Hasana? What happened to your kiss?" Steel asked to Max, "I was wrong about her. It wasn't true love." Max said as he used his blue cape to warm himself, "But we ran all the way here?" Steel asked with a sad expression on his face.

"Please Steel, you can't stay here, you'll melt." A.J. said worried, "I am not leaving here until we find... some other act of true love to save your brother. Do you happen to have any ideas?" Steel asked, "I dunno what love is…" Max muttered, "That's okay, I do...Love is... putting someone else's needs before yours, like, you know, how Sydney and her older sister brought you and A.J. back here to Hasana, your brothers, uncle, and left you forever." Steel said.

Then A.J. hit something in his mind, "Wait… Sydney loves Max?" Steel looked at him, "Wow… you really don't know anything about love, do you?" Then his carrot nose is slipping down but Steel put it back on. "Steel, you're melting!" Spinner said worried the snowman who is about to melt.

"Some people are worth melting for," Steel said with a sad smile and the 11 princes and Forge smiled back, "Just maybe not right this second!" Then the windows burst open which makes Max even colder, "Don't worry, I've got it!" Steel rush to the windows to close them, "We're going to get through..." Then, the snowman spotted something from far distance, "Oh, wait. Hang on. I'm getting something." Steel grabbed an icicle and used it as telescope and he gasp in joyful of what he's seeing through the icicle telescope, "It's Agura, Sydney, and Furbo! They're coming this way!" Steel said.

"They are?" A.J. said in surprise, "Yeah, and wow they're moving fast. I guess I was wrong. I guess Agura's younger sister, Sydney does love you enough to leave you behind, Max." Steel said and Max has thought in his mind then he tries to get up, "Help me up, guys… please."

"No, Max, you need to stay by the fire and keep warm," Forge said, "I…need to get to Sydney," Max said, "Why?" Steel asked and Max just look at him with a small smile before Steel realized, "Oh! I know why! There's your act of true love right there, riding across the Fjords like a Valiant, pungent reindeer Princess! Come on!" A.J. and Zoom helped Max up to walk when Kirby gasped in fright, "What's wrong Kirby?" Stanford asked and Kirby pointed the ceiling. They all look up and sees icicles grow rapidly, "Look out!" Forge exclaimed as everyone rush out the room. Now run down the hallway only to stop to see more icicles blocking their way, "Back this way!" Steel said as everyone went the other way but again block by icicles, "We're trapped!" Berto exclaimed as the icicles surround them.

The blizzard grew and grew very strong, Vert was running on the frozen Fjord as he try to find a way out, looking from left to right but the blizzard blocking his view and has no choice to run different directions.

Back at the castle, the 11 princes, Forge, and Steel were trap in the hallway until they found the way out; the window. Steel burst the window open and almost fall but Berto grabbed him in a neck of time. Everyone look down to see the roofs were covered in snow, "Slide, everyone!" Steel said, "Max, you go first," A.J. said Max nodded before he jumped off from the window and slide down following by his brothers, Forge, and Steel.

As they safely reach the ground, "We made it!" Sherman said but no time to waste as Max stood up and walk towards the Fjord with A.J. and Zoom helping him to walk. With Agura, Sydney, and Furbo, they're racing as they race on the frozen Fjord then they enter the blizzard, "Come on, Fur! Faster!" Agura said as Furbo gallops faster as he could.

Back with the royal family, they were now walking on the frozen Fjord as Max calls out to Sydney, "Sydney!" The blizzard grew strong which made difficult to find Agura, Sydney, and Furbo. Steel tried to keep up with them until the winds blows his pieces of his body as he blew away, "Keep going!" He shouted as the 11 princes and Forge kept going while Max called out to Sydney, "Sydney!"

Far distance from them, the two sisters and their dearly reindeer galloping through the blizzard to reach the 11 princes and Forge. Back with the royal family, they kept on walking until the ship falls, "Watch out!" Butch exclaimed, A.J. and Zoom push Max away before the ship crash on them, "NO!" Max shouted as he got up and search for his brothers and his uncle in the freezing water. But no sight of them, that made Max break into tears as if they're dead. But suddenly they came out the freezing water made Max's relief, "W-We're fine, Max!" Spinner said in a shiver tone, "J-J-Just go ahead w-w-without us!" Forge said.

Max nodded as he stood up and keep walking until he disappeared into the blizzard. Back with the two sisters and Furbo, they were avoiding the cracking ice and falling ships, "Faster, Furbo!" Sydney yelled as the reindeer galloping faster until he sees the ice crack into pieces. Furbo suddenly flung Sydney to get to the side while Agura and Furbo fell in the freezing water, "Agura, Furbo!" Sydney shouted and looked around to find them. But no sight of them, that made Sydney to cry thinking they're dead. Suddenly they came out from the freezing water which to Sydney's relief, "W-We're okay, sis! G-Go ahead without us," said Agura and Sydney nodded as she rush away into the blizzard.

With Max, he was freezing close to death as ice and frost merge from his hands and face… his time is running out, "Sydney… Sydney…" the youngest prince whispered and far distant for him, Sydney could hear Max's whisper, "Max!" She rush towards his direction.

Vert was looking though the endless blizzard as if it was fog. Trying to find a way out of Arendelle. The Snow King then turned around but only to see Princess Hasana struggling through the snowstorm. Vert decided to turn the other was to avoid her but he heard Hasana yell, "Vert! You can't run form this!" Vert hesitated for a moment to run, but then he faced Hasana pleading, "Just take care of my twelfth brother..."

"Your twelfth brother? He and A.J. returned from the mountain but Max is weak and cold. He said you froze his heart. I tried to save him, but it was too late. His skin was ice. His hair turned white… Your twelfth brother is dead... because of you!" Hasana said which cause Vert to break down, "No…" Then, the Snow King collapse to his knees, sorrow of losing his twelfth brother which cause the blizzard to stop and the snowflakes are midair as if time has stopped.

Max was standing still, shivering until he spotted Sydney few far distant from him, "Sydney…?" Sydney saw him as well, "Max!" She rush towards him as the youngest prince slowly walk toward her. As they were getting closer until Max heard sword unleashed at the same time, Max turned around and saw Vert, sorrowing. The youngest prince saw Hasana was ready to kill him with her sword, "Vert…!" Max looked at Sydney who's almost there, he knew he was stuck in a difficult dilemma. Kiss Sydney to unfrozen his heart when his brother was getting killed, or save his brother but be frozen ice forever.

Max's life or Vert's life. He looked over at Sydney once more before turning around and quickly run to his eldest brother. Sydney stopped her track and watches Max run toward his brother. Hasana raise her sword as she's about to kill Vert but Max jumped in between them in neck of time, "NOOOO!" Within seconds, Max's whole body turned into a solid blue ice statue as Hasana's sword break which sent the princess a full force enough to unconscious her. There, Max's body was completely frozen and his last dying breath. Forever to be ice statue.

* * *

 **Okay, finished already. The final chapter will come up soon.**


	14. Love will Thaw

**The final chapter. Hope you enjoy the happy ending. :)**

* * *

 **Love will Thaw**

Vert heard his youngest brother's voice, then he turned around but saw his brother frozen solid. Vert gasped in shock and horror as he got up, now facing his frozen brother, "Max!" Looked at his youngest brother while he whimpered as he put his hand against Max's frozen face, "Max… no… No, please no…" No response came, Vert felt hopeless as he hugged his frozen deceased twelfth brother, "MAX!" Vert break down as he let out a sob. Sorrow of loss of his twelfth brother.

Vert's 10 brothers, Forge, Steel, the two sisters, and Furbo arrived shortly and shock to see the frozen Max, "Max…?" Steel whispered seeing his best friend frozen solid. The 10 princes stared at their frozen twelfth brother feeling sad, hurt, and sorrow of losing him. Kirby cries of the loss of his twin brother also the rest of the princes did the same losing their twelfth brother. Forge could only stare his frozen deceased twelfth nephew, feeling hopeless as he released tears as sorrow. Agura, Sydney, and Furbo were very depressed seeing Max frozen forever…

Vert still held to his youngest brother as the Snow King cry harder. Everyone in the Kingdom bowed their heads in sorrow of the loss of the twelfth prince of Arendelle. Vert counting crying as he begged, "Max… please… come back… I'm so sorry… Please come back… I'm so sorry, I did this to you. It's all my fault… I should've just told you about my powers. I should've just learn how to control it, but no… I had to do otherwise and be afraid when remembering the past. Because of me… you're… you're gone… Please Max… please forgive me… I'm so sorry… I promise I will not to shut you out again along with our brothers…"

Everyone remain silent, while they listen the broken down Snow King cry on his youngest brother. Everyone was so depressed that they didn't even notice a dust of sparkle that was a shape of a heart came out from Max's chest. While Vert held on his youngest brother, crying, no one notice that the frozen Max began to thaw.

Steel and Furbo were the first ones to notice, Steel grabbed the attentions of the 10 brothers and Forge while Furbo nudged his two owners. They all look and let out a gasp in disbelief. Through Vert's cries, Max was beginning to unfrozen, ice slowly began to disappear as his life was brought back. Vert felt Max shift down and breath. Vert opened his eyes and looked up seeing his brother come back to life as tears rolled down his cheeks in joy, "Max!?" Both brothers embraced each other, Max gasped in relief, "Oh, Vert…"

"You sacrificed yourself for me?" Vert asked, "Vert, I love you." Max said, Steel gasped in realization, "An act of true love will thaw a frozen heart." Vert looked at Steel before he thought himself, "'Love will thaw'… Love… Of course!"

"Vert?"

"Love!"

Before Max could ask more questions, he saw Vert begin the raise his hands, and soon Max saw a glow from the snow from everywhere. Vert then began to remove every snowflake, every pile of snow of Arendelle, and the Fjord. All snow and ice began to raise up in a small dust. While all the ice and snow was removed, Max felt himself being lifted up with everyone and then land on a ship. All the villagers of Arendelle exited out their homes and looked at the sky in amazement. All snow and ice removed everywhere. Soon, every piece of snow and ice were removed as the summer life instantly appeared again. Then up at the sky, King Vert moved all of snow and ice, and formed into a giant snowflake in the bright blue sky. With an instant, Vert made the giant snowflake disappeared, leaving the Kingdom of Arendelle back to its summer self again.

Max placed a hand on his eldest brother's shoulder, "I knew you could do it," Vert smile at him and Steel… well, he's now beginning to melt, "Hands down, this is the best day of my life... and quite possibly the last."

"Oh, Steel. Hang on, little guy." Vert used his ice magic again to recreate Steel and a small cloud appeared above him to keep him cool and the cloud will go anywhere whatever Steel will go, "My own personal flurry!" Steel smiled at his creator in happiness. Max then suddenly felt a squeeze of hug by his twin brother, Kirby. "Max! Oh, I thought I lost after you turn into a frozen statue," he cried as Kirby hug him harder, "Hey…" Max wrapped his arms around his twin as he return the hug. Then he saw the rest of his brothers and his uncle who were very happy to see him alive.

"Max, you had us very sorrow," said Butch, "We thought… we lost you after Vert froze your heart," Zoom said, "But you're brought back to life and you're okay," said Tezz, "Don't scared us like that," Spinner said, "And… you almost die… But happy that you're alive," said Sherman, "So, the act of true love did thaw his frozen heart," Ven said, "Yes. And it's not to be romantic," Berto said, "But the love of family," Stanford said, "And that's why Max's frozen heart was thaw. Because he loves Vert and Vert loves him back, and us too." A.J. said.

Forge walk up his two nephews and smiled to them, "Vert, Max… I'm so happy that you two are back together again. I'll bet your father and mother were very proud of you right now," he said as Vert and Max smiled.

Then they all heard Princess Hasana's groan as she get up and regain conscious. Sydney was about fight her until Max stopped her, "I'll handle this," the youngest prince walked over Hasana as she looked up and shock to see him, "Maxwell? But he froze your heart," Hasana said quite stunned, "The only frozen heart around here is yours," Max then pretend to walk away then pushed Hasana off the ship and fell into a water. Everyone winced at this and Max turn to look at his eldest brother who hugged him. The two sisters and their dearly reindeer were very happy to see the King and Prince are together again. Max glance at Sydney with a smile.

Later on that day, all the guests and visitors began to sail back to their Kingdoms as they waved goodbye to the people of Arendelle. Princess Hasana was thrown into a cell of the ship while the captain explained to Jefferson, "I will return this scoundrel to her country. We shall see what her twelve big sisters think of her behavior."

"Arendelle thanks you, my Lord." Jefferson said, Miles Dredd, the Duke of Weselton, on the other hand was being escort by Arendelle guards to his ship while he complained, "This is unacceptable. I am innocent. I'm a victim of fear. I've been traumatized. Ow! My neck hurts. Is there a doctor I could... no? I demand to see the King!"

Jefferson then approached the Duke, "Oh, I have a message from the King. Arendelle will henceforth and forever ...no longer do business of any sort with Weaseltown." Dredd was stunned after Jefferson finished reading, "Weselton! It's Weselton!" As the Duke and his bodyguards were dragged into the ship.

In the plaza of the village, Max was running and leads Sydney hand in hand, "This way Syd!" The youngest prince said, "How can I follow you when I'm blind fold," Sydney said in annoying then they arrived, "Okay! Here we are!" Max said before he removed the blind fold and show Sydney a new sled, "I owe you a sled," Sydney was very stunned of this, "Are you serious?"

"Yes. And it's the latest model." Max said, "No. I can't accept this..." Sydney said, "You have to. No returns. No exchanges. King's orders. He's named you and your older sister, the official. Arendelle Ice Mistresses and Deliverers." Max said with a smirk, "What? That's not a thing," said Sydney, "Sure it is. And it even has a cup holder...Do you like it?" Max asked and Sydney suddenly hugs him, "Like it? I love it! I could kiss you!" But then Sydney was embarrass when she say that, "I could. I mean I'd like to. I'd... may I? We me... I mean, may we? Wait, what?"

Max leant and kiss Sydney's cheek which cause her to blush, "We may." Sydney then kiss Max on the lips as the youngest prince return the kiss. Meanwhile in the castle, Vert was in the middle of the courtyard of the castle with everyone around him including his brothers and Forge, "Are you ready?" The Snow King asked as everyone cheers and Vert stomped his right foot as smooth blue ice freezing the floor and decorated the courtyard with beautiful snowflakes patterns.

Everyone began to skate around with fun and joyful. Vert saw his youngest brother who try to skate but can't as he fell onto Vert's arms, "I like the open gates." Max said, "We are never closing them again," Vert said as he used his ice magic to create skates for Max made out of pure ice, "Oh, Vert, they're beautiful, but you know I don't ska-" Max was suddenly cut off when Vert grabbed his hand and drag him, "C'mon! You can do it!"

The 10 brothers, Forge, Steel, the two sisters, and Furbo watch them as they skate around together making them happy in happiness. Meanwhile in Vert's ice palace. Turbolt survived his fall into the gorge and (to some degree) reattached his leg. He's limping inside the palace like he's looking for his master until he stepped on something. He looked down to find Vert's old golden crown. Turbolt picked it up and looked around for a moment. He then smiled as he placed the crown onto his head. Letting out a happy sigh and happily continuing his life in the North Mountain.

* * *

 **Okay! It's finally done! The upcoming sequel will come up soon. Thanks for reading the story! :)**


End file.
